Foxtails to Fairy Tail
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: He had died with taking Juubi down with him, he didn't expect to survive, transported to a new world and begin a whole new life. It's not the best new life and he got kids to raise with dreams of their own to achieve. He was not the best father or teacher around but they were his new purpose in life in the new world. LOOKING FOR A BETA, PLEASE CONTACT ME VIA PM OR REVIEW.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I would be rich if I own Fairy Tail or Naruto **

**Update: Beta-ed by Preston C, my new beta for this story ^^ **

* * *

**Prologue: New World **

Jinchuuriki the power of human sacrifice. For the longest time in his life, the term described him perfectly—much to his distaste. He had been the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox since he was a baby. His parents sacrificed him for the sake of the village and its people. Strangely, he never hated his parents for sacrificing him. He reasoned that had if he been in their position, he would have done the same.

Seriously, there were not many options when a giant fox was rampaging through your beloved village. The previous jinchuuriki was dying, and he was the only nearby candidate to become the next jinchuuriki due to his Uzumaki blood.

They had to protect the hollow peace, the power balance between the elemental countries. It was the same hollow peace that was the source of his sorrow and suffering as a jinchuuriki. It had to be changed—that was his vow. It started when he was eight and struggling to make himself worthy for Konoha. He wanted to be more than a mere jinchuuriki. He climbed Konoha's ranks as a seal master and Shinobi fairly quickly.

He, unlike most young shinobi, didn't focus solely on his military rank. Instead, he also pursued a strong position in politics. Because in the end, both soldier and shinobi listened to the politician in power. With much careful planning, he was able to carve out his own unique spot—still a shinobi but separate from the regular forces. He built his reputation among the royalties of Elemental continent and it got to the point that even the Daimyou of Hi no Kuni trusted him more than the Hokage.

It was not without a price, though. His political machinations destroyed his grandfather-grandson relationship with the Sandaime Hokage. It wasn't like the old kage didn't love him anymore, but Naruto forced the Sandaime to see him as a political figure that could be a close ally or a dangerous enemy. Naruto had become another Danzo. Someone who would help him to protect Konoha but wouldn't hesitate to undermine him if their ideologies ever clashed.

The Sandaime couldn't help but long for the young boy with bright smile instead of this powerful shinobi and politician. He had tried to introduce Jiraiya and Kakashi to Naruto in hope the boy would open up his heart again. But in Naruto's eyes, Jiraiya was not his Godfather or his father's teacher, and Kakashi was not a surrogate brother or a student of his father. They were simply Jiraiya of Sannin and Sharingan Kakashi—no more no less. Naruto didn't hate them; after all, you couldn't hate people that you had never interacted with for most of your life. He did not know them at all. He was just... not interested in who they were to his parents. If they wanted to earn his trust, they would have to work for it.

Even after the Sandaime's death during the Chuunin Exam Invasion he didn't treat them any better. They had not earned his respect, and the death of the Sandaime couldn't change that fact.

Perhaps ignoring them was his petty revenge for leaving him alone when he was young. They had never been there for him when he wanted friends and family; but when they had finally come around, he had already found his own friends and family. He rarely gave them his time. If he had spare time in the midst of his busy schedule, he would spend it with his friends and disciples. Kakashi and Jiraiya were his comrades, not friends or family.

In spite of his distant disposition to them, Naruto knew he would regret treating them that way; yet did nothing to change his attitude. His hypothetical regrets became reality few years later when both Jiraiya and Kakashi fell in the Fourth Shinobi World War. They died with regret in their heart that they never make up their mistakes to him, and he hated himself for letting them go like that.

Unfortunately, they were just the first deaths of many that came later as the war went on. In the war against Akatsuki, they were the first sacrifices.

And in the end of everything, he became the last sacrifice.

**"Fuuin!"**

He could hear voices in the distant; his comrades were calling his name as he sealed the last of the Juubi's chakra within him. He couldn't see them clearly as they approached or whose warm hands were holding his colder one.

"I did it…" he croaked weakly, "The Juubi… Madara… won't bother us anymore…"

"Baka, we know that. Just shut up and stay still while the medics heal you," someone told him. He couldn't make out the voice in his delirious state.

"I'm—" he started to say but stopped. He wanted to say sorry that he wasn't going to make it, but he knew he was not sorry at all for saving everyone's lives at the cost of his own.

Someone called him an idiot again, who was that?

Kurama? No he was absorbed into the Juubi, and the fox agreed he'd rather die with the Juubi for the good of the world. The Sage of Six Paths would approve of their decision. Heh… Kurama, always the daddy's boy…

"I want to sleep…rest… let me rest…" he mumbled sleepily as his eyes fluttered close, and not even the warm teardrops falling on his eyelids could convince him to open his eyes again. As much as he wanted to, he was too tired and in too much pain to do so. Apparently, death was a calmer moment than he thought, and voices started to fade as if he was being taken away far… far away…

**"Graaaaaa AAAAAAA"**

That guttural growl undoubtedly belonged to the Juubi. Apparently, the primordial monster was not happy about dying. He didn't know what the monster was ranting about, but it seemed angry and grasping for something. His brain was still working. Evidently, he wasn't dead yet. The Uzumaki Clan's vitality was such a pain at times like this. He knew he had to die soon and bring the abomination down with him.

**"I… AM… GOD!"**

Now it made an intelligible sound, but Naruto couldn't care less. Why couldn't the damned beast pipe down and die already?

**ANOTHerrrrrr! World! BODY!**

What body it was talking about?

**HOST!**

The blond's body was beyond repair; not even Kurama could fix him at this state. Not to mention the seal would…

**Graaaaaa ARGH!**

* * *

"That's it! SHUT UP!" He shouted furiously, pushing his body to sit up. Wait? Sit up? When he was about to seal the monster, the Juubi grabbed him and crushed his legs. His bones were completely shattered the last time he checked.

"Woah! Calm down kid!"

Naruto turned to the side of the bed. An old man was flailing his arms and looking at him as if he had grown second head. Naruto clamped his mouth shut and the old man let out a sigh of relief. He looked around wildly, trying to recognize the place but failed to remember if he had ever been anywhere like this. It was a wooden house but nothing like one of Yamato's Mokuton houses. There were also a number of objects he had never seen before. It was like he was somewhere foreign, but how he could get here? And better yet, how was he ALIVE?!

He took a deep breath, and began to speak but received a flat stare in reply.

"I don't know your language kid," the man told him.

Naruto blinked owlishly; he came across similar language from country far away to the west of the Elemental continent. Temujin, he recalled spoke in this language but the accent was different. "My apologies for my outburst… but may I know where this place is?" That was the most important thing he had to know, so screw manners.

"Pinus Village… " the old man trailed off as if it was common knowledge.

He blinked owlishly at that, "Er… where is this village exactly? And how did I get here?"

"Near the West border of Fiore Country, kid… I found you near the river; and I thought you were dead; but then you started breathing again," the old man explained with a huff, "This is a small village, and I know all boys your age. I've never seen you around, though, so you must be from somewhere else…"

Naruto mentally search for country named Fiore on his mental map of the Elemental continent, but he found no country with that odd name. Ignoring the location situation, Naruto had to ask about the one thing that had really been bugging him since the start of his conversation with the old man. "Why did you call me a kid?" He was sixteen but due to his height and mannerism he was often mistaken to be in his mid twenties.

"Anyone under ten is a kid… and you look pretty scrawny to me." The old man pointed out.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he quickly looked down at his body. He was naked aside from the white blanket that covered his modesty, but his biggest concern was that his supposedly calloused hands with long fingers which used to hold sealing brushes and weapons had now become the chubby soft hands of a child. He looked to the opposite side of the bed and saw his reflection on the window. It was dark outside, so the window showed him a clear reflection of a young face with chubby cheeks that he hadn't seen of himself for quite some time. He was… a kid…

All of his shinobi mental training was thrown out of the window as Naruto voiced his shock and outrage.

"ARRRRRRRGH!"

The old man silently wondered why he ended up with such a noisy kid who was afraid of his own reflection.

It took Naruto one full hour to regain his composure and come to terms with his situation. He then spent another five minutes apologizing to the nice old man who introduced himself as Mathew. He had a wife named Lily who was bringing some food and drink for Naruto.

"My name is… Naruto." He introduced himself, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Weird name, but then again you're a foreigner," Lily said as she set down a cup of tea and a bowl of soup, "So, what happen to you?"

"Eh…"

You see, I was fighting a ten tailed primordial monster hell bent on destroying humanity because a princess stole chakra. I sealed it to my body and when I thought I was dying, but apparently I am a kid now and…

Not even in the same world again.

"I was in a merchant caravan you see…" he began sheepishly as he told a cover story he just thought up. He told them he was the child of a rich merchant's maid who came from a distant country in the East. On the way to some big city, the capital perhaps, their caravan was attacked by bandits. The bandits killed everyone, and he only escaped by throwing himself to a nearby river. Tears pooled in his eyes as he continued his story, stammering between his sobs.

Mathew ate up the sob story not doubting a single word, "Poor boy… no wonder you were distraught when you wake up."

Did he feel guilty deceiving this nice old man and his wife? Nope! He couldn't tell the truth; but more than anything, he was a shinobi meaning deception was at the core of his profession. Besides, he had more important troubles to worry about than deceiving nice old couples and being lost in a foreign world.

Juubi, Shinju...

The damn Juubi was also alive and kicking inside him. Well, not so much kicking as it had gone into some sort of dormant state. What the thing did that made them end up here, he didn't know; and he was in no mood to go to his mindscape to ask. It was not like the Juubi would answer him anyway even if it was awake. At least now wherever his comrades were, they were safe from the beast. He could die happy knowing that so for now…

"For now… rest child." Lily cooed, patting his messy spiky hair gently. "I will sing you a lullaby, sweet dream…"

He was too old for a lullaby, but in his whole life, he'd never had anyone sing him one. In this new world perhaps… it would be nice to have a new life too. "Mm…" And so he indulged the old woman and was lulled to sleep by the foreign sounding lullaby. Lily's voice was not the nicest he had ever heard; and the song was nothing special; but it was kind and gentle to his ears.

* * *

**Shinobi's world**

Nara Shikamaru sighed wearily as he put down his brush to look over the record of history he just wrote. Of course since he was no historian someone else would rewrite his, gathering all records to write the official record of the greatest war in Shinobi world.

It has been three months since the end of Fourth Shinobi War, and the death of Uzumaki Naruto. He was the greatest hero who sacrificed himself to seal the primordial monster known as the Juubi and died with it to protect us all. However, his body disappeared without a trace before our very eyes. Seal Masters speculated that it was perhaps meant to happen since Uzumaki Naruto wanted himself and the Juubi to completely disappear from this world. It also could have been that his body was destroyed because of the Juubi's chakra or perhaps the stress and injury he had put his body through after fighting the Juubi for ten days without rest.

Whatever the reason for his death and body's disappearance, his heroic death is the beginning of a new era in the Shinobi's world.

"I wish…" Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he wiped his tears, "He would have survived… But then again, he always wanted to die as a hero."

* * *

**Unknown world**

It was official: he was in a completely different world. When Naruto woke up, he was very disoriented, so he didn't notice a lot of things. However, now that he was clear-headed, he could pinpoint a huge difference between this world and his own. This whole world was abundant with nature chakra, or etearno as people of this world called it.

He really had to thank Lily for being so kind as to lend him a world history book while he was in bed.

Back to the history of this world, the closest thing to Shinobi this world had were called Mages. Although from the little he could glimpse from the book about mage and their magic power, they were closer to Sages in his world than shinobi. It seemed the mages of this world absorb magic power from their surroundings and contain it within their body. If that was right, they didn't use their own spiritual and physical power at all except for just some miniscule amount of it when compared to their use of nature energy. It was very probable that their body just evolved in a different way than humans in the Shinobi world; especially if the percentage of humans with this magic power was just around ten percent of the population.

In his world everyone could use chakra with the proper training. Then again, considering the history of how humans gained the ability to use chakra in his world, it was possible that originally only a small percentage of the population was able to use chakra too. Regardless of all that, though, there was one thing he had to decide first. What he was going to do next?

Try to find his way home? As much as he missed his friends, coming back as the jinchuuriki of the Juubi was going to start another conflict in his world. Now that all the hidden villages had lost their bijuu, the power balance was back to square one; so his existence would only jeopardize that. Not to mention that he didn't want to give the bijuu back as weapons to the hidden villages. So returning to his home was out of question.

He was a little surprised he could give up on returning home so easily, but perhaps he was being selfish and was tired of his old world. That brought up another question: what he was going to do in this world? He was free now! He had no obligation as a jinchuuriki to his village. He was no longer the Child of Prophecy. He was just Uzumaki Naruto.

He was free…

But oddly, even with his newfound freedom, he didn't feel like whooping and running around in circles praising all the deities. He felt weird that he had no obligation whatsoever to anyone. Perhaps he owed a debt to the old couple, but paying back a few days of hospitality was nothing compared to what he had to bear in his short sixteen years of life. He had never been free for his whole life, and the prospect scared him a little. Speaking of freedom, he had never managed to fulfill that promise to Kurama, to free him.

"He's still here with me…" he murmured softly, placing his hand above the seal, "Well… it seems I am not that free if I still have one more promise to fulfill."

He would find a way to fulfill that promise, one way or another.

* * *

**For those who didn't know Forlorn SToryteller, it's another account of mine and Naruto in this story is_ the same _Naruto from Unsealing Legacy. The end of Naruto dying with sealing Juubi within him is an alternate ending I plan before~ but naaah the story diverge too much so I can't use it anymore but it such a waste so I use it for this story~ **

**You don't have to read Unsealing Legacy to read this though... but in short Unsealing Legacy Naruto is a paranoid, skeptical, he has sarcastic sense of humor but very warm to those he liked. He also prone to fret over his loved ones.**

**I have not specified the year of his arrival in this world of FT simply because I am still contemplating it. But Naruto is definitely MUCH older than Natsu and co, at least by ten years mentally as his body is a kid again now.**

**There would be two time skip until we get to X784 (the year prior to Tenroujima arc)**

**Theory of Chakra and magical energy (Ethearno) mentioned here is a rough theory in Naruto's part, not a solid one. So don't be surprised if later I launch another theory that have more detail but a little different from one written here. **

* * *

**Next: The Daughter of Rain**

At that day her tiny cold hand accepted his warm and larger one, with a promise that she would never be alone again.

That was her first warm memory in the middle of cold rain, and even though rain had not stopped following her… for the first time in her life, she was happy.

Juvia had never seen the sun, but she imagined it to be just like him, warm and gentle. He was her family, a father, a brother, a friend, a teacher… and her only companion for a long time.

* * *

**As you can see Naruto is NOT the only main character in this story so expect he will go missing for few chapters. Other main character as revealed in this preview is Juvia... WHY? I like her character and while her past pictured comically hers is the closest to Naruto and I need someone that Naruto can sympathize with. Mirajane is another option but she come in set with her siblings so she is out. **

**Please enjoy this story while I go refreshing my brain for another story of mine. **


	2. Daughter of The Rain

**1st Tail: Daughter of The Rain **

It had been almost five years since he came to this world and physically he was back to thirteen years old again! What a wonderful age to return to when you started to grow facial hair and also hello again hormone! Not that it had ever bother him_ that _much, what did he do when he was thirteen the first time around? Oh yes, he was busy scheming in the background, training his ass off, got Shisui and Itachi out of trouble… what else? Designing seals like a mad Uzumaki would in their worst day, and lots and lots of scheming.

He didn't even notice puberty, much to his friends' chagrin. The boys especially Shisui, (Itachi didn't give a damn since he was the same) and Jiraiya too, they were severely disappointed he had zero interest in dating. The girls were frustrated that he friend-zoned them to death. Even now the idea of relationship didn't cross his mind, simply because he enjoyed his single status to give it up now.

There was also his long life mission to complete, he promised Kurama that long ago.

He believed that in this world, where nature chakra or etearno was plentiful in the air he had better chance to accomplish his goal. He had to train his body again to regain physical power and speed back to prime condition. It was not easy to train with body of a child when you had memory of an adult body.

Another issue he had to solve after he left Mathew's care was his origin, he couldn't walk around without citizenship in Fiore forever. Surprisingly getting himself a citizenship of Fiore was not _hard_ or rather… it was too easy to get because he could just waltz in to immigration and forged a request with fake age that already approved.

Apparently mages and stealth didn't go hand in hand with each other most of the time, so their security was not as good as those installed in Elemental continent. They were also _very_ reckless when it came to background check, so he had no fear that his real identity would be exposed.

This world was too peaceful, by his world standard at least. According to history record, this world had not seen war in scale as great as Shinobi war for almost two centuries. Small conflicts broke out sometimes but it never got big enough to raise concern.

Then again they didn't have shinobi here, strangely he had seen mages dressing in shinobi looking attires but not the skill. Mages he had seen for the last five years were quirky, especially that guy who made his own private path with walking through walls. What was the name of that guy again? Gil something? The guy even asked him how to get back to Fairy Tail, what kind of mage needed help to get back to his own guild?

Oh well, it was not like he knew better about being normal anyway~ By the time he was thirteen the first time around he was an adult in teenage body after all. Jinchuuriki or not he had always been an abnormality.

"It's raining again."

Naruto paused from sipping his warm tea, glancing sideways towards two women chatting on the table behind his. He was under a henge that made him looked like Tenzo dressed in simple white shirt and black pants, and no one spared a glance at him. He was having a late lunch in this café, and he already heard almost everyone in town complaining about rain. It was odd, as he had been in neighboring town next to this one for one month and it was a very dry summer there but the moment he stepped his foot to this town it was raining cats and dogs.

"This rain is so gloomy, and at this rate our laundry would never dry~" The brunette housewife cried dramatically.

The plumper housewife who sat across the brunette one nodded in agreement, "I know! I know!" Then she leaned in to whisper to her friend, "Did you know that apparently this rain is caused by a cursed orphan girl our local orphanage accepted recently?"

They weren't loud but Naruto had better hearing than normal human so he could hear them well. _'A cursed girl?' _

"I know that girl, my boy is in the same class as that girl and he said that little girl is so creepy! I saw her once when I picked up my son in school." She added, "That girl's skin is so pale like she has never been under the sun." She paused then continued in hushed whisper, "Maybe she is not even a human…"

"I think so too… maybe she is a monster!"

"Shouldn't someone do something to get rid of that girl? We can't live in this weather forever!" She moaned.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that, _'Even in this world, human is easily wrapped in their perception and never bother to look deeper before they start blaming a child.' _He sipped his tea and stood up, leaving his half eaten was about to walk pass the two gossiping woman but stopped mid-step.

The two women noticed Naruto was staring at them with disgust and they cowered. "Uh…"

"You should be ashamed as a mother to speak so ill about an orphan, imagine if it's your child in her position." He said coldly before he walked away from the two sputtering women.

* * *

Unexpectedly it was not that hard to detect one abnormally strong chakra (he was not used to call it magical energy yet) in the middle of this rain. He expected it to be like looking for Nagato in the middle of his rain, because this rain was so rich with energy that looking for the source should be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Whoever caused this rain was abnormally strong and in tune with water element. Naruto couldn't help but felt his heart was gripped with sad nostalgia when he stood in front of an orphanage building. It seemed those women were right that the little girl was the culprit of this rain. With heavy heart he jumped to the roof of the orphanage, and he could feel the strongest energy concentrate on the backyard.

Then he saw her, a girl that couldn't be older than six crying in the middle of this cold rain. She was crouching on the ground, bathed in rain and so alone. Normally a caretaker should have carried the girl inside before she caught cold, but it seemed no one cared. Of course they didn't, if they cared this girl won't be there and crying her eyes out.

_'Someone! Anyone! Why… why am I alone?' _

Echoes from his past made his whole body numb. Recalling how alone he was in the middle of the crowd, their accusing gaze weighing down on him in every step he took.

_Someone should have finish that Kyuubi brat off sooner or later. _

_Shouldn't someone do something to get rid of her?_

Naruto knew he shouldn't involve himself with people of this world too closely, it had consequence and with it came responsibility. However he would never turn his eyes away from this lonely child, and he did what he hoped someone would when he was alone in that hell.

He jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of the crying child.

* * *

_'_She cried and cried, clutching on teru-teru bozu doll on her chest. It was not a rare occurrence and caretakers had stopped caring to console the rain girl. She also heard the caretaker wondered if it was possible to transfer her to other orphanage because they couldn't stand the constant raining she caused.

A few of them consoled her in the first week, but as rain poured down for months even adult started to get annoyed by the constant rain.

Everyone hated her because of rain was always following her around. It had been that way since her birth, and it was the reason everyone rejected her. At first she thought it was just her imagination but even a child like her learned when she was transferred for the fifth time in one year to another orphanage.

This orphanage was out of luck though, because orphanage in surrounding town already received news of cursed rain girl and would reject her presence.

What grieved her most was… she couldn't control the rain and she was hated for it. And also… because bit by bit she could understand why they hated her rain. Constant rain destroyed their crops, making their life difficult because streets and ground became wet and slippery, people also could easily get sick.

It was not just gloomy, she caused trouble with her rain.

She didn't want this rain anymore! Someone! Anyone! Help!

Suddenly something warm touched her teary eyes and she was snapped out of her miserable thought.

"Hello little one, why are you crying in the middle of rain? You will get sick…"

Her deep blue eyes snapped open, and she was greeted by a warm smile of a stranger. "Juvia… Juvia will not get sick because of rain…" She muttered timidly, "Because… Juvia is a rain girl…"

The stranger blinked owlishly, "Is Juvia your name?" She nodded, "Hm… so you're the one who cause this rain?" She nodded hesitantly again, waiting for dismissal and rejection for causing the rain. "No wonder it feels magical…" He chuckled softly.

"Juvia is sorry…"

"Why?" The stranger queried.

Juvia swallowed, "Rain makes everyone sad and it's gloomy. It also troubles everyone in town!" She cried again and it rained even harder in response.

She didn't know how long she cried, and she didn't notice the stranger had used his umbrella to shelter her from the rain even though she didn't need it. The stranger was drenched as result as the umbrella he had was only enough for one person. He also looked unbothered by the rain and his wet clothes, and more than anything he stayed by her side and comforting her with warm hug and gentle pat.

"There… there… don't cry little one, it's not your fault…"

She sobbed, "It's Juvia's fault! And everyone hates Juvia because of her rain!" She didn't know this person but he was the first who stayed with her in the middle of downpour willingly even though he could leave anytime he wanted. "Juvia is alone! All alone! Hic! Hic!"

His eyes softened at that, "Then… I will stay with you little one, so you won't be alone anymore."

Her cries stopped at that, it was not like her sadness stopped too but she was dumbstruck by the stranger's words. "Why would you stay with Juvia? Won't the rain bother you too?"

"Rain?" He laughed out loud at that, "It's just rain, water falling from the sky~" He shrugged, "It won't bother me… I have lived with things worse than wet clothes and a little of shower." Just like that he diminished her worry, "And I will stay because me too, I don't want to be alone."

As soon as the last sentence was uttered, little Juvia looked at his eyes and she saw the same eyes as hers boring to hers. A pair of eyes that know of loneliness and rejection.

"Let's go Juvia, from now on you are part of my family…"

At that day her tiny cold hand accepted his warm and larger one, with a promise that she would never be alone again.

That was her first warm memory in the middle of cold rain, and even though rain had not stopped following her… for the first time in her life, she was happy.

Juvia had never seen the sun, but she imagined it to be just like him, warm and gentle. He was her family, a father, a brother, a friend, a teacher… and her only companion for a long time.

* * *

**3 Months Later... **

Naruto found himself enjoying being a teacher again, it had always been his passion to pass on his knowledge to the next generation. And more than anything he enjoyed her company, he loved to have someone close he could protect and showered with attention.

Juvia was a smart girl, and very eager to learn. Although he suspected she was more eager to please him in any way she could than learning magic (he get used to call it that) and sealing arts, which was why she always forced herself to excel. He had to assure her again and again that he adopted her not because he wanted a talented disciple; he wanted Juvia to be herself. He didn't want Juvia to go through what he had in his childhood, so eager for attention and acknowledgment that he forgot that there were people who loved him unconditionally. That he didn't have to be the best seal master and Shinobi, he could simply be Uzumaki Naruto.

They were resting in a small inn near Crocus, usually Naruto avoided the capital because Naruto disliked crowded place. However the sight of absolute delight on Juvia's face to see the beautiful capital convinced him that it was worth it. He wanted Juvia to relax, but after playing around the capital of blooming flower Juvia declared she had enough playing so she should continue her study. Since they came back to the inn this afternoon, Juvia's eyes had been glued on scroll after scroll.

"Juvia…" Naruto began, "Take a break… it's almost your bed time." He told her gently.

Juvia didn't pry her eyes from the scroll, her eyes teary from frustration. "No… Juvia… Juvia… will get this down tonight! Juvia will not disappoint Shishou!" She said determinedly.

Naruto sighed, now he understood how his vassals felt when he stayed up all night to study sealing arts. "Juvia, you have done well… " He assured her.

Juvia fidgeted at that, "But Juvia want Shishou to be happy!"

"I am happy to have you by my side." He assured her. "Now tell me Juvia, what I have to do to make you happy?"

Juvia shook her head frantically, "Shishou has done enough! Juvia only want to be with you!"

Naruto gave her an amused smile, "Then… that's all I wanted too." Juvia looked happy but Naruto could see hesitation in her eyes. He knew what she felt, she didn't want to take his kindness for granted. "Juvia… the reason I teach you sealing art is because it's something I love, and it's family tradition that will mark you as part of my family." She tensed at that, "However, I will always see you as part of my family even if you refuse to learn it…"

Juvia shook her head frantically, "Juvia loves to learn sealing arts! Don't stop teaching Juvia!" She pleaded.

"I won't." Naruto assured her, "Beside my other reason to teach you sealing arts is my hope for you to accomplish your dream…" Juvia titled her head to the side in confusion, she had no dream and she was happy as long as she was with him. "Isn't it your dream to see the clear sky one day?"

At that she rubbed the silver bracelet with seal carving on her wrist, it was a magical power restrainer he gave her to help her control her rain. It stopped the rain but dark cloud still darkened the sky above her, and when she was too emotional the rain would broke in again. It was not perfect but better to her, much better…

After a few months of her adoption, Juvia learned that it was raining because she couldn't control her magic that closely connected to her emotion. She was happy that she was no longer alone, so why the rain won't stop? Then again it would be too selfish of her to ask for more after she got Shishou in her life.

"Juvia… is fine now, it's fine if Juvia could never see clear sky." She mumbled timidly. "Juvia is happy… but Juvia is confused why it didn't stop."

"Because you're still hurting Juvia…" He answered.

Juvia looked hurt that Shishou said she was still hurting because those people hated her. She didn't care! She had Shishou now! "But Juvia isn't! After Juvia met Shishou, Juvia is not haunted by rain as constantly anymore, we travel from place to place so no one is troubled by Juvia's rain… "

He stood up from his chair and patted her head comfortingly, before enveloping her in gentle embrace she loved. "Juvia… pain in our heart is not that easy to heal, sometimes it take forever to forget and forgive."

Juvia couldn't deny it, as deep in her heart she still hated people who abandoned her because of something she couldn't control.

"I was just like you years ago… even though peoples who used to treat me with disdain started to hail me as their hero…"

Juvia tensed as she recalled her teacher's life, he didn't tell her everything but just from little of it Juvia knew he was also suffering of isolation like she was. They used to be alone in the middle of the crowd. He had it rough, much harder than her and yet… he strived to live and to be acknowledged. Unlike her who kept crying and giving up.

She thought he was amazing, too wonderful to be a mere human but he told her that he was as human as she was.

"I… I can't easily forgive them because deep down even though I know I have to forgive, I can't help but remember when I was all alone and crying for help... not even one of them look at me… my existence is denied." He murmured, "Nothing can make me forget the pain… but you see the wound in our heart can be healed." He placed his hand above his heart. "And one day… I believe the wound in your heart would be healed too…"

Her tiny hands wrapped around his, "Really?"

"Really…" The blond echoed, "Perhaps it will take a long time but that day will come for someone to bring you out of the dark cloud and show you the sunny clear sky you always wanted to see…"

Juvia frowned at that, "Juvia thinks Juvia already see clear sky in your eyes and the sun in your hair Shishou…."

The shinobi laughed out loud at that, he always did whenever she said she didn't have to see sunny clear sky because she saw it in him.

"I am flattered, my cute disciple. But I am sure the real thing is much better looking than I do." He quipped with a grin.

Juvia huffed, "No, it won't!" She exclaimed stubbornly.

Naruto turned his back on her and curled up to a ball, "My cute disciple don't believe me anymore… sob sob! I am such a bad teacher."

Her face morphed in shock comically, "I make Shishou cry!" She squeaked

* * *

**I hope you like Naruto's personality... I don't want ordinary cool Naruto, he has a few screw loose on his head. I am sure you wonder why I just jump 5 years ahead from prologue, because to be honest I don't want Naruto walk around in henge forever... 13 seems to be a normal age to walk around unsupervised if you're a mage in FT universe. **

**And also... expect Juvia's personality to be different from canon, as much as I like canon Juvia... to be raised by Naruto make it impossible to make her have personality that completely the same with canon. She will stop speaking in third person for sure, because while it's cute... it's a product of her botched social life so it will go too... **

**Another issue I want to address is... PAIRING... oh wooo the ban of all author of adventure fanfic. Even so... unlike Naruto where the love drama is like... something you can forget after so much fighting. In FT it's a seasoning that exist in every arcs so it can't go away completely. Beside... I think I have plenty of multi-chapter adventure story like PAOST, Unsealing Legacy, and Saint Tenma where I kick almost all romance vibe out of it. The only long story I didn't do romance-filter on is Chronicle of Hope, but I think it has much smaller fandom and readers compared to this X-over story that I expect have as much potential as Unsealing Legacy. **

**So I am 'PLANNING' to have all canon pairing, or rather semi-canon pairing we have in FT by now... I think they're called the 4 top pairing of FT which is Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Jerza... **

**And yeah~ I am a huge fan of Gruvia and Jerza, and I know there are people who dislike these pairings... but I will add some twist in their dynamic so it can be enjoyable. **

**Not sure about Nalu because I am indifferent about this ship. If it happens, fine, not, also fine to me~ I feel the same for NaruHina and NaruSaku unfortunately~ I do toying with the idea that by the time Naruto passed away in his world he actually already have them both as his wives LOL or we can have someone else... But I imagine it's political marriage to ensure Uzumaki line go on~ Sad to say in Unsealing Legacy I can't imagine my Naruto to be involved in strong romance. **

**I will open my option for Cana or Mirajane though... but I am afraid he is going to be too old mentally as by now he already go all fatherly on Juvia. **

**BTW in case of misunderstanding, the reason we have Team Natsu as character is simply because they're main character of FT and major focus in every arcs so... like it or not they would be constant presence. They're not going to join Naruto like Juvia did. They are fine with Fairy Tail, Erza included~ **

**ONE QUESTION! Do you want me to continue Naruto's journey pre-FT canon timeline some more (more than 2-3 chapters) or you want me to skip to FT canon time line X784? Please state your opinion in your review~ **

**And also... anyone want me to change the title~ I still want to keep the Foxtails bit though~ **

**NEXT: Little Prince of Another World **

Juvia stared in awe at the boy on his arms, "Shisou, is it normal to see a boy falling from the sky? Juvia thought only water fall from the sky."

Naruto looked at the unconscious boy on his arms and strange stick that strapped on his back,"Well... in my homeland, raining men and blood is pretty common." Juvia blinked at that, "But I am sure in Earthland, it's unusual... but he didn't fall from the sky but from a hope in the sky." Naruto corrected.

Juvia hummed at that, "Hm... but he is really lucky that you caught him when he fell Shishou."

Naruto rubbed his throbbing cranium, he was so focused in Juvia's training that he didn't watch out that someone fell on his head. "I am not sure it count as catching him if I did it with my head, he has a pretty hard head."

**And sooo welcome to Uzumaki family Mystogan/EdoJellal**


	3. Little Prince from Another World

**AN: I know supposedly Edo Jellal/Mystogan came to EarthLand when he was twelve but for the sake of this story I make it so he came when he was nine. **

**BTW you guys are totally COOOOOOOOOOL, I can't believe I get 20 reviews for chapter 1! That's twice amount I get for prologue!**

* * *

**2nd Tale: Little Prince from Another World **

It was hard to not feel envious when he saw his newest disciple, Juvia in all of her watery glory running across the lake, squealing in delight. It took him days of training and dripping wet from head to toe to get water walking right. Juvia only wobbled a little in her first step, standing right in her second and walk like she owned the place in her third.

Then again teaching Juvia water walk was like teaching a fish how to swim. He kinda figured this out already, which was why he taught Juvia water walk first before tree climbing. Since she had large reserve Naruto planned to teach her chakra (Magical Energy) control backward. Although to Juvia, walking in the water was no different from walking on the ground obviously.

He called her, "Juvia... that's enough, come over here."

The water girl obliged and quickly ran back to the shore, as eager as ever to please him. He was happy she was such an obedient disciple, but he was worried that she was too submissive to people she liked. Her problem was actually pretty simple. Juvia was a lonely girl, she was young, she needed a lot of attention, and depraved of that because of her rain. So as soon as she got it she latched on person who gave her said attention, namely him. He understood why she acted like this, because he had lonely childhood too and went through this period. He was not submissive though but overly protective, and some people back in Konoha learned that the _hard_ way.

Literally hard for Danzo, and Naruto thoroughly enjoyed watching the crippled geezer walking funny for days after he was teleported to hot spring full of bathing kunoichi.

"Shisho...u?"

He was snapped out of his musing and turned his attention back to Juvia, his disciple and current main concern.

Juvia's submissiveness had to go sooner or later and replaced by independence. The best way to do that was to give her more confidence and became stronger in heart and body was the simplest and most traditional way to achieve that. Of course there was another way but with his militant background, he could work on this better. Juvia had to see herself as more than unwanted rain girl, she had to see her worth he saw in her. She was perhaps the most powerful water user that could given even Niidaime a run for his money, and that potential shouldn't be wasted because of self confidence issue.

He looked at her in the eye, and he saw an eager and talented disciple. "Juvia..." He began, "I will teach you how to climb tree without your hand."

She bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically, not even questioning the possibility of defying gravity. "Yes! Shishou!"

He showed her how to do it, using hand seal ram to focus energy (a general term he prefer to use) to the sole of their feet. Mages in general seemed to use botched version of hand seals, some just used ridiculous hand gesture for theatrics, although the use of it in molding magic seemed to be genuinely needed from what he had seen. Then again it was perhaps because mage usually was specialized in one type of magic, while in Shinobi even though specialization existed they used twelve hand seals universally so their use of hand seal must be more refined and standardized.

SPLAT!

Naruto facepalmed when he saw Juvia instead of landing on her feet like he taught her to, she fell face first to the ground and literally go splat on the ground. He approached her, and gave her a poke on the head. A habit of Itachi that rubbed off on him. She pouted at him cutely in response. "Juvia! Land on your feet!" He chided her sternly, and Juvia flinched but in her next try she managed to land on her feet even though she wobbled a little.

He wouldn't teach her tree walking at this point if she was a normal kid, but fortunately Juvia's water body prevented her from physically injured. He had taught her tree jumping and other standard pre-genin skill, she was still learning though. He taught her this exercise because control was main priority to get this abnormal weather phenomena that kept following her around under control. Rumbling sound of thunder echoed from the distant, and Naruto turned his attention to Juvia's expression. Thunder and Lightning sometime accompanied her rain, which might be a sign lightning was her secondary element. He was glad if that was the case since because of her water body, Naruto feared what would became of her if she faced enemy with lightning power.

But it was only when she was extremely upset and angry. She was frustrated but not upset, so it was not her doing but natural weather.

"You're doing good Juvia, keep going." He encouraged her. "If you get this, you can walk on the wall, ceiling, and you can try watching TV upside down." She perked up at the last one, apparently even in this world all kids were excited at the prospect of watching TV upside down. He didn't get why though, Shisui even went as far as bringing him to cinema to enjoy watching upside down and he didn't get the excitement.

She redoubled her effort and Naruto couldn't help but snicker. "Aaaah!" She got another foot down, and nineteen feet to go.

He didn't know how Mages in this world would fare in practicing Shinobi technique, but Juvia was doing pretty well for a kid her age. She was at her tenth tries and had managed to get to ten feet, it was still a far cry from thirty feet he set for her though. He was glad to see her frustration formed a frown one her eyebrow and a pout on her lips. It was a sign that Juvia was proud of herself because she could complete water walk in a blink of an eye and she was frustrated that she couldn't do the same in tree climbing. This was what he wanted from Juvia, pride in herself and desire to feel good about herself.

It was her 65th tries and Naruto thought it was the right time to give her a breather. "Juvia, take a rest!" He yelled, because thunder almost drowned his voice.

Juvia jumped towards him, muttering a timid thank you when he handed her a water canteen. When she drank her fill Naruto patted the spot where the tree bark was gouged out. "I am sure you know why here it's not your sole sticking on the wood but the other way around." Juvia nodded, "It's because you use too much energy."

"Hai!"

Naruto smiled at her, "However this mistake is something you can learn from, in fact... " Naruto dropped a kunai, focusing chakra on his feet and the kunai stuck on the sole of his foot. "We can use it like this and... use the principle of water walk to do this." Naruto kicked, pushing his chakra out and the kunai flew like a bullet towards a rock and impaled itself with great force.

She clapped in awe, even though she had seen how skilled her mentor was he never failed to impress her. "Whoaaaa..."

Naruto could see Juvia was thoroughly impressed by the display, no matter how eager she was Juvia was still a kid and to keep her attention span he had to resort to these little tricks. It was always work wonder to get kids sitting for hours to study sealing arts. Naruto than prepared the next trick, using water walk principle to push chakra out from his sole so he could propel himself with great speed. "We can also make it work like this to accelerate… since Juvia is natural in water walk, this is going to be han…"

SPLATT!

Juvia flinched when a particularly loud thundering noise startled them both. The lightning struck pretty close, Naruto thought. "Well… I guess that's a sign to call it a day now." He mumbled under his breath.

They were in the middle of forest, and shinobi or not he was not going to spend the night outside in the middle of storm with his disciple.

"Juvia is not upset!" She wailed suddenly, sniffing in frustration. "Why the storm is coming?!"

Naruto sighed, in spite of months far away from people mocking her rain Juvia was still very sensitive when it comes to her mood and the weather. "Juvia, it's not your fault… it's natural weather. Don't get worked up over what nature decides to do." Had he looked up that time Naruto would know the hole that forming on top of them in the sky was not natural.

Juvia brightened at that, "It's not Juvia's?"

"No it's not." He assured her.

"Juvia want to continue training…" She mumbled and ran back to her marked tree.

Naruto sighed, "Well… if you insist…" He had seen a clearing nearby and the moment it started raining he would unseal their house there. He was sick of camping so he built a small log house and carried it around inside a storage scroll. "Once it's start raining, you have to stop, okay?"

Juvia cheered at that, "Hai! Shishou!"

Naruto watched Juvia stumbling for a while as she ran up the tree. She also went splat on the ground a couple of times, much to his chagrin.

SPLATT!

"Shishou!" Juvia squeaked, looking up to see if the lightning was close. She blinked when she saw something unfamiliar on the gray cloud that had been constant presence in her life. As far as she remembered she had never seen a black hole on it. "Heh?" With her focus disrupted she slipped and landed unceremoniously to the ground as a puddle of water.

Naruto facepalmed, "Juvia, land on your feet." He reminded her, completely oblivious of the hole opening above them. "I guess we can continue at home, you can try it on our wall… " He trailed off before he amended, "On second thought it would be bad if the wall is wearing down because of this exercise…" He trailed off.

"Shishou, there's a hole in the sky!" Juvia squeaked as she finished materializing her head solid.

Naruto paused in his lecture, "There's _what_ in the sky?" He inquired and looked up.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled.

CRASH!

The first thing he saw however was not a hole in the sky as Juvia said, but a blue blur crashing down to his cranium. He had high pain tolerance it was painful enough to make him seeing starts for a while. "Ouch… that's hurt."

"Shishou!"

Naruto rubbed his throbbing cranium, and looked to the side to see what hit his head. Much to his shock, he saw a blue haired boy with red tribal tattoo on the right side of his face. The boy was unconscious and that was enough to jog Naruto out of his shock and approached the boy to check on his condition. He didn't give the boy a brain damage, did he?

_'You have like... the hardest head in elemental continent.' _

Even in another world he still heard Shisui teasing him, wonderful~

Naruto checked the boy's vital, a light concussion perhaps which mean the boy would be cranky when he wake up. Then he noticed the boy's temple was bleeding, nothing to worry about as it was just superficial wound. He gently lifted the boy of off the ground to his arms and instinctively the boy snuggled closer to him. The weather was pretty cold now in autumn and the clothes he was wearing was pretty thin. That was odd, the boy was wearing black shirt with short sleeve and long gray pants, not warm enough clothes for kid to wear in autumn. That was odd although falling from the sky was weirder.

Juvia stared in awe at the boy on his arms, "Shisou, is it normal to see a boy falling from the sky? Juvia thought only water fall from the sky."

Naruto looked at the unconscious boy on his arms and strange stick that strapped on his back,"Well... in my homeland, raining men and blood is pretty common." Juvia blinked at that, "But I am sure in Earthland, it's unusual... but he didn't fall from the sky but from a hole in the sky." Naruto corrected.

Juvia hummed at that, "Hm... but he is really lucky that you caught him when he fell Shishou."

Naruto rubbed his throbbing cranium, he was so focused in Juvia's training that he didn't watch out that someone fell on his head. "I am not sure it count as catching him if I did it with my head, he has a pretty hard head."

* * *

**Few Hours Later... **

Jellal woke up by delicious smell and pleasant warmth. He was confused when he felt he was lying on something fluffy, not as soft as his royal bed but soft. Could it be he was caught sneaking to use anima machine and brought back to his room, or perhaps his father threw him to the dungeon? His head was throbbing and even though he hadn't open his eyes his hand instinctively reached out to touch his head but someone grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch your wound like that." A stern voice warned him.

He slowly opened his eyes but his sight was blurry, he could feel the hand that was holding his was large and calloused. It almost like Lily's minus the furriness. "Ngh..." He groaned in response, tear started to pool on his eyes. "It's hurt..." He didn't want to but his breath became hitched and he started to cry.

He was upset, very much so. He couldn't understand why he felt so upset, and recalled he felt the same when Lily rescued him back then. Doctor said it was concussion, and normal for a child like him to be abnormally upset and cried a lot.

"Oh... the seal effect is wearing down, I see..." The voice turned gentle and caring, then he felt something warm touching his head and the pain slowly disappeared. "There, all better?"

He was still crying but slowly he could bring his emotion back to control. "Yes... thank you." A soft towel dabbed his eyes gently, wiping the tears so he could start to see more clearly.

His eyes widened when he saw a boy, who was probably just a few years older than him. His hair was the brightest yellow he had ever seen almost like the sun, and cerulean blue eyes that mirrored the sky. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, an orange vest, and dark blue pants. Jellal didn't expect a young teenager tending his wound, he sounded so mature and something about him felt... ancient.

"Who... are you?"

His savior seemed to be amused by his question, "Hm... shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

He tensed, flushing a deep red when he realized how rude he was. "My apologies... my name is... Je... Jellal."

"No last name?" He inquired and Jellal tensed. After a few moments the older boy shrugged and Jellal was relieved that ihe was not interested to pry further. "Naruto..."

"Eh?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, that's my name..." The blond boy said in amused voice, "Hm... it seems you really have a concussion considering your lack of focus, no wonder since your head collide with mine pretty hard."

It took Jellal a few second to process what Naruto just said, "I... what?"

"Never mind..." He shrugged and looked to the side.

That was when Jellal noticed in this small log house they were not the only occupant, there was another child. She was sitting on a chair near the kitchen. She was a little younger than Jellal with blue hair in different shade than his tied in ponytail and eyes in darker shade. She was wearing a simple dark blue one piece with furred collar. She looked at him curiously before she joined the older boy near his bed.

"My name is Juvia, nice to meet you." She said timidly before she hide herself behind Naruto.

They looked nothing alike so she couldn't be Naruto's little sister, perhaps there was someone else who was older in this house. "Nice to meet you too, I am Jellal." He let his eyes wander around the house, and noticed it was pretty small with all rooms adjoined together, two beds in the corner, a small kitchen, a shelves full of books and scrolls, a couch and a dining table.

Sound of bubbling startled him a little, and he realized on the stove something was cooked. From the sweet scent, it was corn soup.

Growl~

Jellal flushed a deep red when he realized the rumbling sound was coming from his stomach, and Naruto and Juvia's smile didn't help. His embarrassing growling stomach seemed to make Juvia less shy as she didn't hide behind Naruto anymore and go as far as fetching a bowl of corn soup for him. There was a small bedside table and Juvia put the bowl and a glass of water there.

"Don't move around for now." Naruto warned him, "You are still not well enough to move too much."

Jellal nodded, and once again he thought Naruto behaved so adult like it was almost weird. Juvia also called Naruto as Shishou, which meant Naruto was her mentor. He didn't ask why but he couldn't help but feel curious. "Uhm..."

Naruto noticed Jellal was not normal, as if falling from a hole in the sky wasn't already abnormal even by his standard. Another thing he noticed was how Jellal was looking at the warm bowl of soup with childish wonder.

"Warm..." The blue haired boy murmured as his hands touched the wooden bowl.

"It's hot." He pointed out when Jellal almost ate a spoonful of soup without blowing it first. "You will burn your tongue."

Jellal nervously blow his soup, looking very awkward when doing it.

It was not hard for Naruto to put two and two together, and he thought. _'Oh shit, not this complicated crap again.'_

* * *

**One week later... **

Jellal was recovering well, and Naruto knew the boy was anxious that neither he nor Juvia ever asked where he came from. Naruto told Juvia to not ask Jellal a thing, and Juvia didn't question him. If Shishou said so, that was enough reason for Juvia. Naruto thought he should confront Jellal once the boy recovered and he was well enough today. He even joined Juvia in her morning stretch. So Naruto sent Juvia away to practice in nearby lake under supervision of a kage bunshin and called Jellal to come with him inside the house.

Jellal was visibly nervous, and Naruto was sure the boy had a number of scenarios running through his mind. Too bad Naruto had no intention to listen to a make up story, and went for the kill.

He cleared his throat once they sat comfortably on the two separate bed, face to face with each other."Jellal... it's been a week since you join us." Jellal tensed, "So I want to know, what do you want to do next?"

The younger boy fidgeted, he had dreaded Naruto to ask that question. He would be lying if he say he didn't want to stay with them. He had been so determined to come to Earthland and he knew he would travel alone but that resolve was crumbling as he spent time with Naruto and Juvia. He was used to be so lonely in his palace but he had never been completely alone and in unfamiliar world.

A sigh from Naruto snapped him out of his thought. "Jellal, I am not telling you to leave... I just want to know if you want to stay with us. As you know, Juvia and I are nomads so we won't stay in the same place for long... are you fine with that?"

He nodded, "I am fine..." Was Naruto implying he could stay with them if he want to?

Naruto took that as a sign Jellal wanted to stay, so he pushed on. "Jellal... there's a couple of issue I would like to address with you if you want to stay with us." He informed Jellal and the boy tensed again. "How a royalty like you fell from a hole in the sky?"

Jellal expected the falling from the sky part but he didn't expect the royalty part, "Ha... how?"

Had Jellal been older Naruto would point out that he shouldn't ask back and confirm Naruto's suspicion in the same time, a royal family member shouldn't be this easy to interrogate. Then again he was a kid, so Naruto let it slide. "Jellal... a normal eight year old kid won't use 'My apologies' like you do, your reaction when I point out you're being rude is also telling that you're raised in strict environment." He pointed out in lofty tone. "But the biggest tell is your reaction to warm meals."

He blinked at that, the first two he understand but the last one?

"You act as if it's unusual to serve warm meal." Naruto explained with a sigh, "This would only happen to royal family member who in daily basis have their meal poison tested, so by the time their food reach their table it's already cold."

Jellal stared at Naruto in shock, he could tell Jellal was a royalty because he acted odd when eating warm food? Naruto was right though, that in Edolas his meal was always tested for poison before served so he never had warm meal in his table and it was a novel experience when he had it for the first time.

"Jellal... you haven't answered my question." Naruto reminded him, and even though Naruto didn't voice it Naruto had answered his question and wanted him to return the favor.

If there was one thing he learned first about the enigma named Naruto, the older boy was a very attentive person. All thing considered it was not odd at all Naruto figured him out already. "I am... a prince... that's true... " He admitted hesitantly. That was easy to admit, but the other world part or why he came to Earthland?

Naruto sighed wearily when he saw the boy hesitated. "Jellal... I am asking not because I want to send you back to your family or anything, but look at this situation... I have a prince in my care I don't know where he come from, or why he is here."

"I... I assure you Naruto-san, no one is going to after me here so... you don't have to worry..."

Naruto cut him off sharply, "How could you be so sure of that Jellal?" The prince tensed, Naruto had been stern with him and Juvia but never scathing like this. "Listen, I can't take your word about no one is going to after you without you explaining why... and even so, from what I see you run away from your kingdom on your own will."

Looking at Jellal's behavior it was clear he was at ease to be away from his homeland, which meant the boy had ran away from home and not expecting anyone to go after him. It was not like he was a physic to make this wild guess, it was just he knew noble and one of his closest friend was a prince who will do anything to get away from his stuffy palace even for the stupidest reason like picking Tora the demon cat up from Konoha. So yeah, he had loads of experience with runaway prince.

However unlike his friend, Jellal was nine years old boy and Naruto had no idea where this boy came from and why he ran away.

Jellal keeping his lips shut tightly was not helping.

"Look, since you don't want to talk I will make my guess..." Or rather listing his old friend's reason to run away from his palace, "You have a fight with your father?" Jellal's closed lips slowly hung open, the boy was too easy to read. "I guess that one right?" Jellal covered his mouth with his hands, "Is it because you don't like how your father run the country?" Jellal averted his eyes, "Jellal, you're not doing a very good job in hiding your expression... " He pointed out coolly.

Jellal put his hands back to his side, his face set in stubborn expression. He was clearly unhappy Naruto made a fool of him. "Hmph." Then he slowly turned his face back to Naruto. "How?"

"Well... Jellal, let's say I happen to have an old friend with similar problem with you." Jellal's eyes widened, "Yes, I am a friend of a prince and when I say he likes to run away he do it legally so he won't be dragged back to his palace and he is twenty three and not nine years old." Jellal shrank on his seat, "I doubt it very much that you come here with permission."

"Doesn't matter." Jellal gritted out. "My father disown me... there's no official banishment or anything but... father don't care where I am or if I am alive or not. So..."

Naruto run his fingers through his golden locks. "Jellal... you are a royalty, please don't assume just because your father don't care about you everything is just fine." The prince was surprised Naruto suddenly opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a board game, unlike chest the board was plain wood and not painted, and the pieces were wedge shaped. "I could have stay quiet and let you be if I want to." Naruto informed him sternly as arranging the wedge shaped pieces on the board. "However... you still care about your country, don't you?"

"I do!" Jellal exclaimed, for a moment his eyes were drawn to structure made of shogi pieces Naruto built. It looked like an upside down triangle, and the whole thing was suported by one piece with Ou kanji on it. How Naruto made the structure stand, he didn't know but Naruto had a very excellent sense of balance.

"Oh?"

Jellal growled, "But I don't want to stay there any longer... I hate his policy! He don't care of anything but magic power! He sacrifice people to get what he wants!"

He smelt trouble from this, that the reason Jellal left was more complicated than early teenage rebellion. "Nothing new, there no kingdom in this world that built only with stone without some blood mixed in to harden the foundation."

"What my father has done is wrong!" Jellal was furious.

"And..." Naruto drawled, "How is running away from your kingdom solve this wrong doing?" Naruto taunted, his forefinger tapped the king piece on he board and said. "In monarchy almost everything revolves with their royalty, and picking a fight with your father when you are a kid with no real authority is not helping your country if anything it will end like this..." Naruto flicked his finger at the king pieces and the structure crumbled. "Your people can be at peace all they want, your army could share wine every night but once royal family members are at odd with each other, that's it...everyone will have to take side... civil war, the worse thing that can happen to a kingdom."

"I am not going to make anyone take side!"

Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly, wondering how this conversation escalated to hell. He expected the runaway prince case, but he didn't expect the prince was confused little boy who run away without thinking the consequences. "You're here, aren't you? If you don't like how your father run your country and you left, I can't believe you're just going to stay away and do nothing... so pray tell me how you're going to do something that oppose your father but not incite a civil war in the same time?"

Jellal's patience was thinning and the next thing he knew he spilled everything about Edolas, Anima and his father to Naruto. How his kingdom was in crisis for magical energy while all of their technology was so heavily relied on it, and how they solved the said problem with exploiting Earthland's magical energy. He wanted to help and stopped this madness so he ran away to Earthland and stopped Anima project. When he realized he had told Naruto everything, Jellal was horrified. He might be young but he was a royalty and not _that_ naive to not realized Naruto had taunted and manipulated him to spill his secret. He had been dancing on Naruto's palm all along.

"It's all good you want to help Earthland, Jellal. However... you're but one person and a child, you can help people but in the end you solve nothing." Naruto pointed out in solemn tone. "Edolas will keep making anima, your father will keep sacrificing Earthland for power and to keep his people happy... and your people is still reliant on magical energy their world can't provide."

Something inside him snapped and he felt the same anger and frustration he felt when he decided to leave Edolas. Naruto was still looking at him with unwavering eyes, Jellal was not hiding that he was angry at Naruto and the older boy was still as cool as cucumber after the whole ordeal. He thought Naruto was an admirable person, it seemed he judged the blond wrong. Naruto was manipulative and arrogant person, just like his father.

"I am leaving." He announced, not as calm as he liked as he was trembling with fury.

Naruto's blue eyes didn't leave his, and Jellal felt Naruto was judging whether he was serious or just throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child. So Jellal walked away, snatching his backpack and staff from nearby shelf. He was about to open the door when he heard Naruto's sigh and turned to look at the blond. Naruto sighed again, resting his forehead against his palm and mouthed one word that sent his temper sky high.

"Brat." Naruto mouthed out exasperatedly.

Jellal walked out of the house, fuming in anger and shame.

* * *

Few hours later...

Jellal was regretting his decision to leave already, because after a few hours of walk he realized while Naruto had been a manipulative bastard the older boy didn't do it with ill intention. Naruto was right that what he was trying to do was just delaying his father's plan a little, it was like trying to extinguish forest on fire with a bucket of water. Naruto was also right that in the end he solved nothing. Naruto had been hard on him, but Jellal was also not helping with losing control of his temper like that. Naruto was still an ass but he was an ass who had told him nothing but truth.

"I am really a brat." He muttered exasperatedly, crouching as holding his head.

Naruto seemed to have lots of experience in politic if his speech and confidence when talking with Jellal were anything to go by. It was no wonder if he saw Jellal and his impulsive decision to run away to Earthland to close anima as a brat. When he was a prince in Edolas, he could look for a chance to undermine his father but as an disowned prince he had no way to do anything that could be meaningful impact to anima project. He also couldn't travel around Earthland forever to close Anima, and his world was still reliant on magical energy.

_Should I apologize to Naruto-san? _

Would Naruto forgive him? Jellal was sure someone like Naruto would brush off one childish tantrum as nothing, but he couldn't bear the thought of imposing on Naruto again after what happened just now. But... he didn't want to be alone, and he was already attached to Naruto and Juvia. He wanted to go back but he couldn't and shouldn't...

Jellal stopped walking, leaning back against a tree. He was so wrapped by his thought that he didn't notice a pair of feline eyes watching him from above. Jellal heaved a sigh and looked up, right when a tiger was jumping off of the tree to lunge at him. Jellal froze in fear, as the tiger closed in and there's no way he could reach out for his staff in time. However a strong gush of wind slammed the tiger hard, the beast was blown away and rolled on the ground fifteen feet away from Jellal.

The tiger snarled, and Jellal stepped back until he felt his back pressed against something warm. The next thing he knew Naruto had stepped forward, standing right in front of him. Jellal didn't know what made him grabbed Naruto's hand, or why he was trembling. He was not scared of the tiger, he could put it to sleep if he wanted. However all he did was standing behind Naruto and held his hand as if his dear life depend on it. Had Jellal looked up to Naruto's face he would see the older boy's face was perfectly blank, and his blue eyes narrowed at the beast.

Jellal watched the tiger's ferocious eyes changed to one with fear, it stepped back before turned around and ran like the devil itself was chasing it. Jellal's mind was puzzling over the strange behavior but stopped abruptly when Naruto's free hand patted his head. Then the older boy crouched down so he was face to face with Jellal. "In face of danger, don't freeze, don't stare at it, but move and observe." Naruto said in lecturing tone Jellal heard he used when training Juvia.

The blue haired boy just nodded numbly.

"So." Naruto started, and Jellal began to sweat nervously of what the blond was going to say next. His eyes widened when Naruto without warning poked him in forehead, making him stumbled backward a little. "Have you calmed down enough?" Jellal blinked in confusion, and Naruto elaborated. "I am asking whether you're not angry anymore at me so we can go home" Another poke on his forehead and Jellal's brain started to reboot. it's almost lunch time and Juvia will get worried if we don't go back soon."

"I..." Jellal's mind almost went haywire at the implication, "I can stay?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Jellal, and then he gave him another forehead poking. The gesture confused Jellal but he didn't protest. "If you want to, and even if you want to leave I will insist to accompany you to nearest village first."

Jellal shook his head frantically, "No! I want to stay with you and Juvia!" Jellal froze and flushed brilliant red at his outburst. He expected Naruto to grin, or teased him for his outburst but he didn't expect the hug and the words Naruto uttered next.

"I am glad to hear that... really glad..." Naruto said as he slowly let go of Jellal. "I am sorry I have been hard on you Jellal... "

"It's fine." Jellal murmured. "I need it." He added somberly. "I have been a brat and a stupid one at that. You're right I have been so impulsive in my decision... I... I am sorry I snapped at you when all you did is pointing out truths I refuse to acknowledge."

Naruto sighed in relieve, it seemed Jellal was not angry anymore. "Well... I still think I have to apologize, I should have worded it... well... in kinder way. You're a prince and a royalty but first of all you're a child." Jellal didn't say anything in response, so Naruto continued. "Then again with my militant background, I have a hard time to treat kids like kids when all my life I treat them as comrades and student." He murmured softly.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well Jellal... since I pretty much goaded you to spill your guts, it's far if I spill mine too..." Naruto said, laughing softly. "I am not from this world either."

Jellal's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

He nodded, "I won't elaborate how I got here as it's just going to give you a headache but in my original world I was a child soldier, I was trained to be a killer since I was five years old." Jellal's lip clamped shut as he listened, his mind had difficulty to process that the blond in front of him was a killer. "I am a little special among my peers and it give me a lot of trouble and a little blessing, and my life was not exactly peachy."

"..." He knew Naruto glossed over his life story but he didn't think he had right to demand more, and Naruto must have an incredibly good reason to hold back.

"When I see you I see myself, a kid with heavy burden in his shoulders and it as if you will be crushed by the said burden because you want to shoulder it alone..." Naruto murmured, looking at him in the eye. "Don't."

"Eh?" He blinked owlishly.

"Don't. Do. It. Alone." Naruto intoned each word with grim expression on his face. "I was angry..." Jellal tensed, frightened to hear Naruto honestly admitted that the blond had been angry at him. "That you came to this world alone... you shouldn't have." Naruto murmured softly. "Those who think they can do anything alone is bound to fail... So don't shoulder your burden alone... Just don't... it will break you apart, and even though you are trying to help people in the end you can't even help yourself, and end up regretting a lot of things..." So many regrets he had to learn to accept and live with.

_He spoke from his personal experienc_e, Jellal thought. "I won't..." He murmured, "Not anymore..." He said in the sincerest voice he could mister. _Please, please, please believe me. _He chanted mentally as looking at Naruto in the eye.

Naruto smiled at that and for the first time Jellal felt Naruto's expression was unguarded and no longer controlled, a genuine smile and it was because he was relieved Jellal was not going to shoulder his burden alone. "I am glad to hear that... "

"Uhm..."

Without warning Naruto poked his forehead again and Jellal yelped in surprise. Jellal was going to ask what's with the forehead poking, but quieted down when he saw Naruto had stood up with a hand outstretched for him. "Let's go home Jellal, and welcome to my family."

_Home, family... I like how those words sounds,_ he thought as he followed Naruto back to where Juvia was waiting.  
He believed he had found his place in Earthland and he was no longer alone...

* * *

**The reason EdoJellal/Mystogan's chapter is longer is because the guy have bigger issue than Juvia, with Juvia the issue is solved with Naruto adopting her and train her to build self-confidence. With our prince however... LOOOOONG list of issue I have a big headache over where to start. Only EarthLand Jellal will be able to top him LOL and it's still him. **

**To be honest I find conclusion of Edolas arc while not bad is lacking... somehow. I also write my thought on Jellal wandering around the world to close anima in this chapter, because well... he is a twelve years old kid traveling around the world to put a damper on his father's grand plan. If Edolas arc, Magnolia sucked to Anima never happen the guy will continue his routine... from what I see he has no intention or rather no solution to end the whole ordeal. His plan to reverse anima is extreme and undoubtedly something last minute. He even almost appoint Lily to be the king when Exceed would be expelled out of Edolas too. So all his plans are reckless and botched, so please excuse my Naruto knocking some sense to his head. **

**I decide to plan 7 chapters pre-canon before going for time-skip~ just to fit 7 thingie FT so fond of LOL so 3 more to go!**

**Next in Foxtails to FairyTail**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brushing with Darkness. **

"I believe it's a common courtesy to introduce yourself first." Naruto answered in clipped tone.

"My apologies then…" The older man said hastily. "My name is Hades."

Okay… the way this man behaved was _really _unnerving; he didn't expect this stranger to apologize just for that.

"Wait! Zeref! Wait!" Hades called out frantically.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock beneath his mask, "What did you just call me?"

Hades was startled for a moment by his question before the mage started to rub his long beard as if he understood Naruto's question. "You're still asleep, I see… but it's fine, I am still looking for keys for your resurrection Zeref… and I swear you will be back to power."

"What?" This man seriously thought _he_ was Zeref?! "I am not Zeref, in case you live under a rock you should know he is dead for four hundred years."

"But you're him!"

"I'm not." He was so glad he left Jellal and Juvia somewhere else with his clones, he seriously didn't want this mad man anywhere near his disciples.

* * *

**Naaah... the newest chapter is awesome, finally some redemption for Aquarius... I don't hate her but I wonder the wisdom of leaving your owner too many times that could cause her death.  
**


	4. Brushing with Darkness

**Against all odds I decide to update now… **

**Then again by this Saturday my parents are coming to visit me so there is no way I can update on weekend. So I probably will update something again on weekdays. And sorry POAST readers, don't get your hope up because I simply have a hard time writing past part. IT's NOT exactly a writer block because I know what I want to write but pouring it to words is hard and I am struggling... man! I wish I can just tell my computer what I want to write and it will write itself~**

**Update: Fixing mistake I can spot myself ^^ **

* * *

**3rd Tale : Brushing with Darkness**

Jellal fit into their little group as if he had been with them forever. The prince of Edolas quickly became an older brother figure to Juvia, and he had been pretty protective of the younger girl especially after he found out why throughout his stay with them the weather was eternally cloudy without a speck of sunlight. Jellal assured Juvia he didn't mind the lack of sunlight, if anything it was good that he didn't have to be worried of getting sunstroke and burn. Jellal was just a shade less paler than Juvia, so Naruto was sure the boy would be as red as tomato under the sun.

Naruto chalked it up as another sign that Jellal was a type of prince with sheltered life, and it shows. Fortunately for a prince with a sheltered life, Jellal was pretty determined to learn and not afraid to get dirty. There's not much trouble to teach Jellal magic (he was still a little awkward to call it that) and their discovery that Jellal was capable to learn to use normal chakra was gold. He had suspected that Edolas human actually had closer physical structure to Shinobi of his world and he was proven right. Jellal was over the moon by their discovery, although he was disappointed that normal chakra couldn't be used to solve his world's energy crisis.

He explained that chakra was the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind, while what Mages of Earthland used was natural chakra (Etearno) which was normal chakra with nature energy mixed on it. Normal chakra had more limitation, and the recovery rate was much slower. It was good for combat but as source of energy for daily need was impossible.

It didn't dampen Jellal's spirit to learn more though. Just like Juvia, his problem in teaching Jellal was not physical but more in mental kind of trouble. When he found out about it Naruto was glad Jellal was born in Edolas and not Shinobi world, because for all talent he had, Jellal had a very _bad_ sense of subtlety and stealth. Naruto didn't realize these problems at first, not until they made their stop in nearest village.

On the first day Naruto wanted to see how his pupils socializing with civilians, so he sent them both to separate shopping trip. Juvia was incredibly shy but she was endearing to them so they gave her discounts. Jellal's shopping trip was... interesting. People had shots Jellal weird look because of his polite speech pattern that sometimes veering to archaic, and Naruto had to sit the boy down and teach him how to speak casually.

The next day Naruto gave Juvia and Jellal a mini test of stealth. The test was simple, they had to sneak inside their rented room without being noticed by other guests. He never taught them stealth so he let them to be creative about it. Juvia predictably sneaked inside from water pipe, not too creative but a good try for a beginner. Naruto panicked a little when the water girl got lost for a while inside the water pipe, but she made it okay in the end.

Unexpectedly Jellal failed the test spectacularly. Apparently Jellal's understanding of coming and going unseen was with putting people to sleep with his magic. Naruto ranted for a good five minutes to explain why that was not a good idea, because people still noticed they suddenly fell asleep in mass for no good reason and it was not stealthy to walk inside through the front door.

Naruto didn't know what he expected after the two first tests, but he did it anyway. On the third day he gave them money to buy disguise supplies and told them to walk around the market in two hours before he went out and try o find them. Juvia's disguise was pretty amateurish and Naruto was horrified to see Juvia went as far as cutting her hair haphazardly and dressed like a boy. He complimented Juvia for a good first try and sent her to nearest saloon to fix her hair.

* * *

When he found Jellal in disguise, Naruto didn't know if he had to laugh or horrified. Jellal had chosen to wear so many layers of clothing that only his eyes were visible. He expected something amateur not monstrous, and definitely not an Aburame impersonation. Jellal needed this skill badly, because of the counterpart thing. Naruto was not looking forward to explain why there were two Jellal if they were unfortunate enough to see Earthland Jellal, and knowing his luck Naruto was sure they would. They already talked about new name and looks even, but looking at this Jellal had a _long_ way to go.

Well… his disguise did hide most of him so it would work for the counterpart problem, but he certainly not going to let this boy walking in that pile of clothes throughout his stay in Earthland.

"So how about this, Shishou?" Jellal asked nervously.

Naruto face-palmed and Jellal knew that he had failed spectacularly for the third time. "It's good if you want to blend in with the Aburames." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Jellal... " Naruto heaved a sigh, "I think the biggest problem here is not social skill, not stealth and not disguise skill either... it's even more basic."

Jellal blinked owlishly. "Eh?"

"Jellal..." Naruto began exasperatedly, "I need to teach you common sense." Then after a second of consideration, he amended. "Civilian's common sense, yeah."

"Heh?"

Naruto looked at watch, and realized it was almost dinner time. "Well... it can wait so drop all that clothing, let's fetch Juvia in that beauty salon, and then we can go to have dinner."

Jellal nodded, his cheek flushed beet red as they went to small alley so he could discard his heavy clothing. "Salon?"

"Juvia cut her hair with kunai and show up as a boy." Naruto explained, "So I drop her there to fix her hair." When Jellal idly fingered his hair, Naruto gave him a warning glare. "Don't even think about it."

The blue haired boy flinched.

"On second thought..." Naruto drawled, "We can consider the option of dyeing your hair and changing hairstyle... but let's don't think about it now."

Naruto and Jellal were relieved when they picked Juvia up from the beauty salon, the hairstylist had done a good job fixing Juvia's impulsive decision to cut her hair to complete her boy disguise. Her hair now was cut in stylish short hair with slightly longer bangs framing her face. Juvia was nervous whether she looked good in her new hair, Naruto and Jellal picked this and quickly compliment her new looks_. _

Inwardly Naruto was a little sad, because he liked styling Juvia's hair. Male in his family always had a thing for hair for some unexplainable reason. Then again Juvia had all intention to grow it out again.. Naruto mentally noted to buy some hair clips and headband before they left the village for Juvia.

The girl was happy her family liked her new hair, and excitedly pointed at a small and cozy looking restaurant not far from the beauty salon. Naruto and Jellal had to admit the pictures of food displayed outside were mouthwatering. They chose to sit in far corner seats, Juvia and Jellal decided the only complain they had about the restaurant was the waitress's uniform was too tight and short. Last time they looked up from the menu, they were sure the first two buttons of her uniform were properly buttoned, not open and showed generous amount of cleavage.

Jellal wondered if this girl realized she was trying to flirt with a thirteen years old boy, then again their master looked like he was at least five years older than his real physical age because of his height and mannerism. It also saved them a lot of trouble in traveling because people easily believed their master was seventeen and traveling with two kids as his disciples.

Juvia was annoyed the waitress was disturbing their master, while Jellal didn't know where to look and embarrassed to see the young lady was so forward.

"So… what would you like to eat tonight, kind sir?" She purred, leaning down a little so if Naruto looked away from the menu he would get an eyeful of her cleavage.

Naruto chose to not even give a glance at tempting sight on his right, "Pork chop set, seafood salad and ice tea." He listed on.

She wrote down his order and waited for him to close the menu and put it down. There was a pregnant silence until Naruto handed the menu back to her and said, "We will order again later if we want more." He told her coolly, glancing at her direction for the first time and quickly turned his attention to his disciple again to start a conversation. The waitress was disappointed and walked away from their table with a huff.

Jellal and Juvia heaved a sigh of relief, while their master chuckled at their discomfort. "Get used to it, in few years it will be you get hit on by girls." He said, giving Jellal a pointed look, "The same for you Juvia…"

The prince flushed a deep red, sputtering indignantly. "I don't want that!"

Juvia frowned deeply, imagining boys who liked bullying her in school trying to get her attention. "Same…"

Naruto shrugged, "You can don't want it all you like."

Their conversation was cut short when the waitress was back with their drinks, and she had a friend tagging along carrying their appetizer. Juvia glowered when she noticed both of them were indecent and shoving each other to get a better look on their master. Jellal couldn't take it anymore and moved beside Juvia, because he'd rather face a legion with a toothpick than seeing these girls flashing their mentor.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw how much discomfort the two waitresses caused to his disciples while it was him who supposed to feel uncomfortable. It seemed these two won't leave until he ogled at them at least a little.

"My shift will finish at nine." The blond one said as she scooted closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So does mine." The other said, giving Naruto a coy smirk.

_Shiiisou! _

Naruto sighed inwardly as he could hear them crying in his mind to send these two away. So Naruto slowly turned his face to their direction, cheek rested against the back of his hand as he openly checking them out from head to toe. In spite of their bold approach, both of them fidgeted under his gaze.

He gave them a mischievous smile, cerulean eyes locked to theirs. "See you later then."

They squealed and then quickly walking away to staff room, chattering one mile per minute and arguing which of them Naruto meant to see later. The blond heaved a sigh of relief and chugged down a mouthful of his tea greedily. Then he noticed Jellal and Juvia were staring at him wide eyedly as if he had grown second head.

It was Jellal who found his voice first, "Shishou… you flirt back?"

He shrugged, "I get them off of my back, didn't I? Beside…" He looked at Juvia, who no doubt misunderstood that he was giving in to their demand. "I never specify when I will see them later… I just dismiss them, and their imagination work on the rest for me."

Jellal and Juvia still gave him a shocked look. Naruto gave Jellal a stern look, Juvia could sputter about him flirting with girl all she wanted but Jellal had no excuse. "And Jellal… dealing with unwanted attention of court ladies should be part of your routine." He had agreed to teach Jellal politic, and the last thing he wanted was Jellal shying away from unwanted attention.

Jellal groaned at that, "Yes… Shishou." Back in Edolas his lesson in politics didn't involve too much details in diplomacy like his current one did, to Naruto lesson in economy, management and other field to run the country was important but diplomacy was almost everything because apparently bullshitting your way through connections couldn't be learned overnight. Or so Naruto said.

* * *

**Inn**

Jellal in spite of learning seals later than Juvia was more advanced than the water girl. It was not like Juvia was less intelligent or talented, but because Jellal's background was giving him an advantage. Juvia had to learn mathematics, calligraphy and basic theory. In the other hand as a prince learning foreign language was a must, and Jellal had learned kanji and other oriental alphabets while Juvia had not. Jellal had mathematics down the pat, a bit of brushing up in his calligraphy and a couple of lesson in basic theory. Juvia was still struggling on math and calligraphy.

Motivation also played part, because Jellal really wanted to find substitute for magical energy in his world through seals. Naruto had demonstrated that with a little amount of chakra and the right mechanism, a seal could produce energy with using kinetic energy nature produced.

Juvia was not disheartened Jellal was ahead of her, if anything it spurred the water girl to do better.

Naruto was glad Jellal was more than happy to assist Juvia to learn kanji and calligraphy, and the sight of his two disciples on nearby desk, huddling around a scroll was an adorable one. He was sprawling on their king size bed, watching them. They could get three singles, but Juvia liked cuddling and he won't deny her that until she was too old for family cuddling.

"Uhm…" Juvia's wobbly hand struggled to get kanji for 雲(cloud) right.

Jellal was supervising her closely, "Yes, just give it one even stroke there." He pointed to the paper, "Ah, get this part done first, that stroke is after this one… the order of stroke is really important."

Juvia nodded, and her brush did as instructed by Jellal. "One more stroke…" After she memorized the order of stroke she had to repeat writing this character hundreds and even thousands of time with precision and swiftness like hundreds other she had learned throughout her training with their master.

"Yep, that's…"

**BOOM! **

**Fire! **

**KYAAA!**!**! **

**ARRRFG! HELP! **

Juvia and Jellal jumped from their seats, the ink stone fell from the desk and broke to pieces. Naruto was on his feet with a kunai ready in hand. His eyes widened when Jellal moved to the window, curious of what happened outside. He grabbed the blue haired boy by his collar away from the window. "Don't approach the window so recklessly!" He hissed as the boy struggled in his hold, and his other hand pulled Juvia flush against his body. "Listen, the village is under attack." It could be just a big fire at first but by now shouts and screams from outside that filled his ears were from all over the village, he only had heard this kind commotion in war and big raid.

He closed his eyes briefly, and strengthened all his senses to scan the whole villages. There were hundreds of chakra with evil tint, and a number of them had ethearno mixed on them. They had mages with them; or rather this raid was led by mages. His senses picked something else, the chakra pattern all over the village became strange. They were killing peoples wasn't weird, but weaker energy that belonged to children were untouched. This was bad news, a very bad news…

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "They're rounding children up." They were slave traders!

"Shishou…" Juvia trembled as he slowly let both of them go, "What should we do?"

"Stay calm." Naruto said sternly, "No matter what, stay calm, don't panic, and remember what I taught you…" He didn't want them to fight yet, but if the situation calls for it he couldn't baby them forever.

"Jellal." He called his older disciple. "We will have to leave this room eventually, I want you and Juvia to protect each other if I am occupied and can't protect you." They nodded stiffly. "You have your sleep magic and Juvia is invulnerable against most physical attack, you can do it."

"Hai!"

"Second…" Naruto handed them two familiar tri-pronged kunais, "This… in case we're separated, throw this to call me."

Jellal nodded as he nervously put the custom made kunai to his weapon pouch, while Juvia did the same to hers. They also quickly donned their hooded cloak, and pulled the hood to cover their head. Naruto gave them face mask as well, because there were buildings on fire outside, and he didn't want to risk it. He also wore the same to cover most of his body, had he been in his homeland he would mind very much looking like Kakashi but now he could be careless about it.

Naruto took a deep breath for his last order, "And last…" He drawled, leaning down so his eyes were on the same level as theirs. They knew whenever their master was looking at them with that look; he was going to give them one absolute command they had to obey no matter what. "I will most likely shed blood tonight, whether it's theirs or even mine. I want you to not let fear rule you, stay strong, and move forward without hesitation. The last one, hesitation is one thing you're not allowed to have tonight, understood?"

"Yes, Shishou." They chorused.

Naruto gave them a gentle smile, it was not much but he wanted to assure them that everything was going to be alright. "Now, prepare to move." Suddenly a small puff of smoke appeared beside him, a clone quickly sprung forward with katana drawn, he impaled the door, and when he drew it out there was blood on the blade. Naruto called another clone to guard their back as he and his disciples ran out of the room, ignoring the corpse that laid beside the door.

Naruto cursed under his breath, he was really unhappy that he had to expose his disciples to scene of carnage tonight.

Once they were outside Naruto had all intention to get the fuck away from there with his disciples, but fate didn't let him. He didn't like that the first thing they saw just had to be one of the masked men dragging a crying girl from an old woman's corpse. He also didn't like Jellal had sprung to action and using his staff to whack the masked man on the head, apparently his pacifist disciple deemed the jerk deserve a good bonking on the head instead of a nice deep sleep.

Naruto was even unhappier when the man started to retaliate and he had to throw a kunai right between his eyes before he could touch Jellal. Naruto cursed his shinobi reflex that reached kunai first because while the kill was swift and efficient, it was bloody and some of it splattered on Jellal's clothes. The boy struggled to keep his composure as Naruto approached him and snapped him out of his stupor.

"Jellal!"

The prince swallowed heavily, "I am fine shishou… I am fine!"

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, he was trying hard and not panicking. "Good."

He almost forgot about the poor girl if not for Juvia came and comforted the crying girl. "There… there, don't cry." Juvia cooed to the green haired girl. She was younger than Juvia, perhaps around four years old and she had eyes and hair as green as jade.

"Huwaaaaa!"

Naruto was about to tell Juvia to drop it, just drag the girl with them because they had no time to stop her from crying. Juvia however manipulated the crying girl's tears, forming bubbles of water in the air and she stopped crying. At least they didn't have to carry a crying girl with them. One of the girl picked both girls to his arms, and they started running. The girl fortunately didn't cry and clung to the clone and Juvia's cloak.

* * *

However they were faced with even more resistance as they trying to reach the border. Naruto knew this tactic very well, in the first place these slave traders had surrounded the village before they attacked, making escape almost impossible for their victims. Naruto would try ninja route via rooftop but they also had familiars that had bat looking wings patrolling the sky. Ground was a better option for now.

Naruto's sensor flared once again, and he almost ran his katana through the next man he saw approaching them. If not because the man blocked his katana with his armored arm and he realized the man was wearing white armor and not cloaked like their enemies.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Naruto could see pretty well in the dark alley, while the man could not. So Naruto could discern the armored man was pretty muscular an of average height. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, but his most prominent feature was his snub, square-shaped nose and pointed beard.

"A Knight?" Naruto deduced instead of answering his question. Naruto also noted the man was badly hurt, looking at his limp left leg and blood on his side.

Jellal who stood by his side perked up, "We're not your enemy, please lower your sword, Sir." Naruto glanced at his disciple, no doubt Jellal took initiative to speak in his place because he really wanted to deal as little as possible with people of higher status like this man.

The man reluctantly sheathed his sword, and looked back and forth between Naruto and Jellal. Naruto resisted his urge to facepalm because the knight undoubtedly noticed authoritative tone in Jellal's young voice, and perhaps speculated the boy was a noble and he was Jellal's bodyguard. He saved that nice background story in his mind for future use though.

The man's gaze fortunately didn't linger long on them and directed to green haired girl they saved. "Hisui-hime!" He exclaimed.

The young girl perked up at her name, and looked up from the clone's arm. "Sir Arcadios!" She said happily.

Oh, no no no no! He had enough dealing with royalty and Jellal supposed to be the last prince he had to deal with! His mental rant was interrupted when Arcadios fell on his knees, slumped against the nearest wall.

"Sir Arcadios!" Hisui wiggled out of the clone's arms and ran towards her knight.

Arcadior smiled at his princess then looked up to Naruto, "This is Princess Hisui , the crown princess of Fiore." Naruto knew where this was going and he braced himself. "I beg of you sir, please take her to safety! Princess' visit to her retired caretaker's home village is a secret so… we can't expect reinforcement from capital and small troops I brought with me were killed in the skirmish."

That explained why the princess was in this rural village, and the dead old woman.

"Well… you see…" Naruto began.

However before Naruto could continue talking, the man had prostrated himself on the floor to beg. "Please! The future of this country is in your hand." Naruto didn't want it to be in his hand, hell no! "I beg you! As a knight, I beg you as my fellow knight to save my princess!"

Naruto was not heartless but he was so _not_ looking for problem with saving people left and right. However at this point he was already looking at them, a crying and prostrating knight before him, two confused disciples by his side, and the whole village crying for help… He _couldn't _look away and off to his own merry way no matter how much he wanted to do that.

"Screw it." He mumbled under his breath, and then looked down to the kneeling knight. "I hereby accept your request, Sir Arcadios… however…"

He listed down his conditions, which he actually asked for his disciple's safety especially Jellal's later. He actually would have helped Arcadios and Hisui without it, but he didn't want repercussion from his _heroic_ acts.

He ignored gasp of surprise from Arcadios when he put up a strong bluish barrier of chakra around them and said. "I will leave this barrier and my disciples with you, don't come out until I come back for you."

Arcadios nodded stiffly.

"Shishou." Juvia called timidly, "Be safe."

"We will be waiting." Jellal added.

Naruto smiled at them and vanished in a swirl of leaves and wind.

* * *

Naruto had been in this world for five years, and he disliked dark guild with passion. They were closest counterpart to missing nin in this world and as far as he was concerned, they were either Zeref's devotees or criminals with too much ego banded together for no good reason. As much as he hated the latter, the one he reserved his utter loathing was the first, Zeref's devotees.

He had a bad experience against them. He was no hero and definitely not ally of justice, so he won't go out to hunt them as long as they didn't practice their cruelty in front of his eyes, and he will be happy to leave them and their mad devotion for a man that already dead for four centuries.

They were too much trouble to deal with but unfortunately being the biggest trouble magnet since Senju Hashirama in history of Konoha, he had to be involved one way and another with the most troublesome bunch in EarthLand next to Fairy Tail.

Zeref's devotees, these men were not slave traders as he thought at first although it seemed they gathered people to be their slaves in the end.

**_ 'Kill the adult! Take the children! We need them to build our tower. For our master, Dark Mage Zeref!' _**

The thought of them kidnapping kids, robbing them of their childhood and put them through slavery made his blood boiling. So he transformed to his adult form, dressed in all black with mask that covered half of his face. Then he placed a red fox mask he used in his ANBU days and stepped in front of a dark mage he assumed was the leader of the group.

**"You better stop now." **Naruto growled, his feral voice echoed through the village and all human stopped on their track. The villagers huddled together in fear as magic weapons were pointed at them, and they couldn't help but pray the man was their ally.

However this stranger also sounded almost inhuman, his voice instill fear on them. Their attackers were feeling the same and they hoped the threat implied in that growl was not meant for them.

"Who the hell are you?" The presumed leader snarled.

Naruto snorted, he was not amused by how the mage trying and failing to sound threatening. "You don't need to know who I am, but to make this conversation easier you can refer to me as… Kitsune." Not original but who cares?

The cult leader snorted, "What conversation we will have Kitsune?"

"A short one, as far as I know killing is frowned upon by Magic council but I don't see how knocking all of you out and protecting villagers in the same time would be easy… " Naruto mused, "Especially when you have your goons pointing their weapon at the villagers."

"Hmph."

"So I will give you two options, **leave or die…** so make your choice wisely."

He seemed amused that Naruto implied that killing them all was a preferable option, "For my master I will choose to die for his glory but how you will achieve that, Kitsune?"

"Like this."

The next thing he knew he saw the fox masked man upside down, and the world was also upside down. It was in his last moment he realized it was not the world turned upside down but his head was separated from his body.

In this world, it was unusual to see such a quick and bloody death. So it was understandable the followers behind the beheaded body couldn't move and react fast enough before they met the same fate. The villagers were rooted to the ground as they watched scene of carnage played before their very eyes. Fortunately the men regained enough sense to shield their young and women from the sight. It was over pretty quickly, and almost without resistance from Zeref's followers as one by one they were killed swiftly.

The villagers were scared but in the same time they were grateful this man saved them.

Naruto hold the last man, one he presumed was second in command by his collar. It was a plump man dressed in gaudy purple robe, squirming like a fish out of water on his hold.

"Your name?" Standard protocol, even though he was no Ibiki and this was not Konoha.

"G… Go…ren." The man stuttered.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Now then Goren, tell me… why you're still following a dead man? What do you hope to achieve?" Naruto hissed threateningly. "You alone… perhaps could be luckier to root in jail instead of hell like the rest of you here…" He gestured to mutilated corpses around them.

The choices Naruto laid out was an easy pick, and the man chose to live. "We… we are building a tower… R-project to revive Master Ze…" Naruto glared at him warningly, even from small slit of the wagtail mask's eyes was enough to make the man tremble in fear. "I mean… Dark Mage Zeref… "

"Hoo… reviving the dead." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Old news to me…" He murmured under his breath, "And how exactly a building structure can revive a dead man?"

"Er…" Goren trailed off, "I… I have no idea."

How typical, leave their goons without a clue of how a freaking tower could revive a dead man.

He laughed softly, "Anything else I need to know?"

The plump mage shook his head frantically.

"Oh… too bad, if you have more I will spare you but… unfortunately…" He trailed off, leaving the rest of his sentence vague.

Goren paled, and his face became as white as paper at the implication. "I… I know the location of the towers!" Apparently the man was in charge of gathering slaves and transporting them, so naturally he knew all the location, seven of them in fact.

To be honest he was not _that_ interested to be involved in this Zeref fiasco, but knowing how he attracted trouble it was very likely he needed all he could get about this Dark Mage Zeref. Beside he couldn't see the harm of preventing revival of this world of Madara , at least the man was truly dead unlike Madara.

Hopefully he was really DEAD and no one running around using his identity, he had enough of Madara's madness.

"Towers… so you guys needs more than one tower?" If that was the case he could pay one of it a visit and raze it to the ground. The man opened his mouth to answer, closed it again and about to say something but Naruto cut him off. "Of course… you have no clue, so tell me where are these towers? I promise I will just hand you over to authorities once you finish singing."

As commanded, the pathetic man started singing like a tone-deaf canary.

* * *

After he got everything he wanted from the man, Naruto quickly knocked the man out and tied him up with his restraining seal. He was a shinobi and a liar, but he won't break promise. He quickly vanished with a shunshin with the man tied with him, and he was back to where he left his disciples with Arcadios and Princess Hisui.

The knight looked shocked out of his wits when Naruto appeared out of nowhere, it never gets old to surprise people with body flicker. "It's done."

"What is done?" The Knight asked in confusion.

Naruto snorted as his disciples ran towards him in hurry and hugged him. He patted their heads comfortingly before he answered the knight. "I finish all of them off except this one." He said as he dropped the gagged and tied man unceremoniously in front of Arcadios. "Do me one more favor, please drop this guy in wherever you think he belong to… I suppose it's magic council, or rune knight's HQ…"

He nodded again, eyeing the unconscious man cautiously while Hisui was staring at Naruto and his disciples curiously. "I will… Sir…"

"Nice, well then… we will take our leave." Naruto said as he pulled both of his disciples away with body flicker, away from the knight and the princess.

* * *

By the next day Rune Knights and Magic council were in uproar when they saw The Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron Chief personally delivered man gagged and tied by unknown rune type magic to Era. The man also had a note stuck on his forehead, which informing them this man was a Zeref's follower and he had interesting information's they had to know as soon as possible. They expected a rough interrogation, as Zeref's devotee was so obsessed with their master that normally to get information from them was like milking a stone.

However the man when asked to tell what he know, he started spilling like a broken dam. He even told them his favorite underwear and what else his interrogator was not interested to know. The man even begged to be put inside a cell as soon as possible, and hurdled in his corner as trembling like a wet kitten.

Naruto was not pleased when the news was out that the council and Rune Knight were looking for Kitsune. Apparently swearing Arcadios to secrecy was not working since the villagers were more than eager to share stories about their hero. The magic council reluctantly ignored the massacre of Zeref's devotees, and decided to invite and reward him. He didn't buy that they were not going to arrest Kitsune because he killed as self-defense (Naruto implanted that on Goren's mind just in case) and to protect innocent villagers, but to award him for his service.

He decided to ignore the call to accept the reward, as frankly he was not interested and he had a feeling the council wanted his service. Hell no, he had better things to do for himself, and working for Magic council was not one of it. They were incompetent in keeping their people in check, and put too much effort in keeping status quo with Baram Alliance. He got it that they didn't want to get in open conflict with Baram Alliance, but at this point Naruto thought they had to realize it was called ignorance and not acting with caution.

It was not until three months later Naruto _had _to change his mind.

* * *

**3 Months later...**

For the first time since he adopted Juvia and Jellal, Naruto was alone. He had left his disciple in their log house, surrounded by strongest safety seals to do some indoor training under his clone's supervision. The reason he left Juvia and Jellal wasn't because he needed an alone time, he had enough of that in his childhood to last seven lifetime.

It was because Juvia and to some extend Jellal, they were depressed.

It was not a big deal at first but he noticed sometimes they brooded for no good reason and spaced out when he gave them time out. In Jellal's case, Naruto could tell it was just homesickness catching up on Jellal at last. The boy would grow out of it sooner or later so he wasn't worried.

Juvia in the other hand was a pretty serious case of depression, and he had seen this on Itachi back when they had a long term mission in a land near Amegakure when sun didn't show itself for months. Juvia was getting sluggish, and she was almost struggling to keep going. It was not like she was getting lazy but something dampen her mood and she had a hard time to be as active as her usual self. She also ate more, while usually she couldn't even finish more than one portion and lately she had at least two to three. Jellal at first didn't notice but now the boy was convinced Juvia was sick and begged him to give her rest from her training.

The moment Jellal noticed, Naruto realized this was getting out of hand and went as far as Crocus to search for one particular item just to find it was never invented in Earthland. So he was forced to figure out a substitute with using sealing arts, so here he was, under the sun, and on top of maya-like pyramid structure. This was the ruin that in legend was called the temple of sun, because it bathed under sunlight for thousands of years.

Inwardly he apologized to Earthland and its inhabitants for defacing an ancient and historical structure, as he began to carve a giant seal on top of it. He could have done this somewhere else, but he wanted it to work with best condition so he needed place that rich with ethearno and bathed in sunlight continuously.

All for the sake to get his beloved disciple, Juvia, a replacement for light therapy lamp. Yes, Juvia's sickness was actually SAD (Seasonal Affective Disorder) that also plagued Itachi for a while back then. He didn't really get this syndrome, and he was really worried when Itachi of all people grumbling at him that the world could go to hell for all he care. He and Shisui panicked back then because if _the Uchiha Itachi _didn't care about world peace, it meant early apocalypse. Turned out Itachi was on SAD and he got better after they got him that therapy lamp. Although Itachi was so ashamed of what he did in his delirious state that he couldn't face Naruto and Shisui for weeks.

As for Juvia...

What he didn't get was why Juvia caught it now, while the lack of sunlight was one of possible causes, she had never got sunlight since she was born so why now? Shouldn't she immune to this? Then again it explained why she was so negative before she met him. Beside since she would always be with them, Naruto thought they needed this sunlight before he and Jellal fell to the same thing. It was a rare thing but you never know.

The mechanic of this seal was pretty simple, and the design was something he based on what his grandfather had done before to store nature energy. This gigantic seal would store light energy and then transmitted that energy in emitter seal. The reason the storing seal was so big was because the efficiency of the storing process was really bad, just around ten to twenty percent of original light so he needed large surface.

"Alright… now, I need to clean everything up." Defacing this historical ruin was bad enough, so at least he could use concealing seals so it would be covered up and hidden. He bit his forefinger and a small drops of blood poured in and he began to draw his seals in the air. It was always possible to draw seals in the air with the right amount of chakra and control, however in Earthland it was easier because the air was rich with energy.

One by one he finished his sets of concealer seal, and layered it around the sunlight gatherer seal. He was in the middle of drawing the last set of security seals when he sensed someone approaching, and his eyes were wide in shock. He didn't know who, but this new presence smelt like trouble. He only had time to don his Kitsune disguise fell to his battle stance. If worse comes to worse he just had to kill the intruder.

Then he saw a man who probably as old as Sandaime walking up the steps. The old man was dressed in dark clothes with armored shoulder pad and gauntlet, he also wore a cape with a symbol that resemble heart with hat wings and spikes. Naruto suspected the old man was a member of dark guild, and instead of attacking him, the man was gazing at him in shock and as much as it unnerved him… admiration.

"Who… are you?" The man asked.

Naruto didn't move from his spot, scrutinizing the newcomer. The man was powerful and even if he was back to his full strength, this man could give him a run for his money. However, judging from the man's reaction, it was unlikely he would be attacked for no reason.

"I believe it's a common courtesy to introduce yourself first." Naruto answered in clipped tone.

"My apologies then…" The older man said hastily. "My name is Hades."

Okay… the way this man behaved was _really _unnerving; he didn't expect this stranger to apologize just for that.

Hades looked almost gleeful, and Naruto was 100% freaked out. "I am the master of Grimoire Heart."

That explained the symbol and why this old man was so powerful, but what business this man had with him? No, he'd better not involved with this man when his power was still at this level.

Naruto harrumphed, diminishing the floating half-finished seal before him. "Unfortunately I have no interest to introduce myself to you, Hades of Grimoire Heart. I shall take my leave…"

"Wait! Zeref! Wait!" Hades called out frantically.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock beneath his mask, "What did you just call me?"

Hades was startled for a moment by his question before the mage started to rub his long beard as if he understood Naruto's question. "You're still asleep, I see… but it's fine, I am still looking for keys for your resurrection Zeref… and I swear you will be back to power."

"What?" This man seriously thought _he_ was Zeref?! "I am not Zeref, in case you live under a rock you should know he is dead for four hundred years."

"You're very much alive…" He corrected. "I thought you're somewhere in Tenroujima…" He murmured under his breath, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. "But you're here…"

Naruto groaned inwardly, "I am… but Zeref isn't, you're from a Dark Guild so you should know a lot of your people are trying to revive him. You can't revive people who are not dead." Naruto pointed out, "Unless you really believe Zeref is an immortal, which has lived for four hundred years."

Please not that, he had enough of that immortal crap! He had enough of Madara!

The looks of pure ecstasy in his face said he believed that.

"You are mad." Naruto pointed out the obvious. "Especially since you think _I_ am Zeref."

"But your magic signature can't lie! I can feel it… it's so alike with magic I feel from your artifacts!" Hades insisted.

His magic signature? Chakra? He suppressed that as much as he could, so the only chakra this man sensed was…

His chakra that he used to make seal must had a little of Juubi's on it. Did this man claim Juubi's chakra felt alike with Zeref?! He looked so sure, and if this man was as obsessed with Zeref as any other devotees he had seen before, it was not a joke.

"I am leaving." He growled threateningly at Hades who was still at trance that he met Zeref. "Don't you dare to follow me…"

Hades nodded, "Of course… as you command!"

The old man babbled some more about keys he gathered and promise to wake him from his slumber. Naruto ignored him as he left the ruin with body flicker. Naruto was horrified by the new piece of information he received, and he had no wish to be in presence of a man who believed he was Zeref any longer.

Three days later he sent a letter to inform the council that he was going to pay them a visit in two days. He was going to accept their request of audience with him. They better make this worth his time, or he swore he would scheme to overthrow current magical government or something.

Damn it, why oh why only useless peoples sit in high places? At this point he even missed Danzo, at least even though his method was inhuman, Danzo made sure those inhuman methods gave results. Magic Council had almost none.

Naruto inwardly felt like kicking himself on the head, because the moment he started to miss the old coot, there was something _seriously_ wrong with him.

* * *

**Anyone know how old Hisui is? For a moment I am tempted to pair her with Edo-Jellal LOL but that's Disney's cliche HA HA HA **

**So seriously... who ever thing of this crack pairing? ANd also imagine green hair meet blue LOL  
**

**It seems some people love Ur and want her to pair up with Naruto... well... I decide to put the line within ship tease for Naruto. **

**Hades' character when he meet Naruto is based on little interaction he had with Zeref in Tenrou arc. He was like a fanboy who met his idol, and in some perspective it's hillarious XDDD **

**I will elaborate more on WHY Naruto is mistaken for Zeref in future chapters ^^ **

**I also hope you enjoy me picking on Mystogan's disguise... I know it's not because he is stupid but because Mashima-sensei chose to cover him up from head to tor instead of change of hairstyle and dye so it's obvious he is Jellal's counterpart. But of course Naruto is not going to let Jellal loose using that kind of disguise LOL **

**CIAO! And leave me a loooooooooong review to give me more motivation to write! **


	5. Council and Saint

**BTW Juvia is seven so Jellal is nine now... in FT timeline this is X774, the year of Ur sealing Deliora and three years before fateful day of Dragon ^^**

**update: I replace Sekirei with Kitsune... simply because I want to keep the title, and it will suit Naruto better -.-' as cliche as it is. Just imagine fox mask of Sakuyamon for his mask, I am not that picky about how the fox mask looks. **

**I also change the preview for next chapter since... well, change of plan. **

**I am looking for a beta, so... the standard procedure of working with me is like this... **

**I will send raw chapter via email or Docx, and I will expect immediate reply informing that you receive the chapter and how long you need to fox said chapter. Usually beta who works with me need around two to three days for chapter 3-7K long like Foxtaills. If you want to quit, please inform me first... no reason is fine as long as I am not left hanging. Please PM me or leave a message via review if you're interested. **

**I also will announce that this arc will end in seventh chapter, so we have three chapters left of this childhood arc before we get to canon timeline. I will also try to update this regularly until this arc end, I am pretty determined to get this story through this arc at least before my speed in updating it drop. It will also serve as a point where I will stop updating this until I get a willing beta.  
**

* * *

**4th Tale: Council and Saint **

In the short time of knowing Uzumaki Naruto, his mentor, Jellal had noticed that his master was pretty paranoid. Actually measuring his master's paranoia in that scale was like saying his father was a little mad. Just from simple explanation of security Shishou planted in their log house, Jellal had to shamelessly admit that Edolas Palace had nothing on security measure his master put. Jellal wondered what prompted his mentor to go to such length, because Naruto was not from his world, an unknown entity, and supposedly... he had no enemies in Earthland.

Naruto's answer when he asked why they needed such tight security? It was out of freaking habit that already in his flesh and blood. Jellal couldn't help but feel depressed with how lightly his mentor put a paranoia as mere habit.

Jellal in the end just get used to it, like get used to see cloudy skies in daily basis, spartan training his master put he and Juvia through, sealing arts and everything else in this new life in Earthland.

However that day after his master went off to find something to cure Juvia's sickness, something called SAD said his master, the blond returned with unreadable expression. He also redoubled their securities measures, and Jellal thought their house couldn't be more secure. Something happened and it shot their master's paranoia level sky high.

Juvia of course didn't notice, she was not feeling well after all. Their master assured him she was fine as by today when asked, Juvia was still care for the world to keep rotating on its axis. Jellal wisely not questioned his mentor about it. Naruto knew what he was doing, as his disciple Jellal had to believe in him. Juvia was indeed feeling better when Naruto gave her a lacrima lamp that could shine very brightly, and the change had been pretty quick according to Naruto. That was one thing out his list of problem, Juvia was getting well.

However his master just had to bring another problem to the table, and as much as Jellal had faith in Naruto, when the prince of Edolas heard Naruto announced he was going to have a visit to Magic council, Jellal had to question that decision.

"Why?"He asked when he was having one-on-one session training with Naruto.

Those peoples were just going to try to exploit his master, and worse, they wanted to arrest him for killing so many criminals, never mind he did it to save lives!

Naruto ran his fingers through his golden mane exasperatedly, "Because there's something I found that I can't leave alone." He answered vaguely.

"Like Juvia and I?" Jellal queried.

Naruto shrugged, chuckling softly. "Jellal... you and Juvia are my disciples, you are just not 'something I can't leave alone' you know?" Jellal flushed a deep red, deep down he was still insecure that perhaps Naruto took he and Juvia in out of kindness and obligation. "Well... considering my character I guess a lot of my closest companions felt insecure of my reason to care for them."

Jellal sputtered, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." Naruto assured the blue haired boy, "I can't blame anyone to feel that way in regards to me because all my life I have driven by my sense of duty..." He closed his eyes, "So much that even I doubted my own feeling sometimes and wonder if I ever care genuinely, but you see... " He looked at Jellal in the eye, and the younger boy couldn't look away as his master's cerulean eyes pinned his. "I will tell you what I told my precious peoples in my world... If it's for you, I will gladly throw away my duties. My duties means nothing if I hurt you for it."

Jellal's eyes went wide in shock, "But..."

Naruto hummed, "Jellal... " He closed his eyes, "You and Juvia are my future, my disciple who I will pass my knowledge and will on... that's why I promise you that I will always be by your side even if the whole world is against you."

He had been promised the same by his friends back then, and that was what supported him throughout his harsh life. He could endure and endure until he finished his last task for Shinobi world, and he wished the same for his disciple, for them to believe he would always be by their side to face their darkness and the world.

Jellal's eyes began to water and he hastily wiped it away, "Shishou... you're too selfless."

"Oh really?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "I think I am pretty selfish, so selfish that I will condemn the whole world if it means I can protect those I hold dear." He sighed wearily, "I have been alone for so long Jellal..."

"..."

Naruto raised his forefinger and in reflex, Jellal covered his forehead with his hands. "I am a liar but I have never break my promise, and I will not start now." He waved his forefinger, "So, I will promise you that I will tell you the truth, everything... after I finish my business with the Magic Council."

Jellal swallowed, "Everything?" He echoed as his hands slowly loosened from his forehead.

Naruto nodded, "Everything." He repeated.

"Really?"

Naruto nodded again, and faster than he could blink Jellal's forehead was poked again. "Yep, and... you let your guard down~ "

Jellal opened his mouth, closed it again and it repeated several times before he could let out an enraged scream. "SHISOU!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes as Jellal in rare moment if childishness hit his chest repeatedly, whining about being poked again. "And... I have given you plenty of warning about letting your guard down around me and you did it anyway~ Only idiots do that, and I will keep poking you until you learn~"

"Stop poking me already!"

Juvia watched their master poking Jellal again and her older brother was whining again about it, Juvia wondered why Jellal didn't like Shishou's forehead poke. It didn't really hurt, and kinda... nice.

* * *

**Magic Council HQ (ERA) **

Magic council was main ruling body of the entire Magic world, and the Council possessed almost utmost control over magical population. The Council ruled all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check, and they are responsible for the events caused by Mages, also possessing the right to punish Mages who break the law. In short they were the government body and also law in magical population.

Naruto had seen what they had achieved over the years and frankly, he was not impressed.

Magic council's power was borderline absolute, they could declare white as black if they wanted but for all power they held they relied heavily on their reputation to keep their position. Considering how long one could hold the seat was not limited until one deemed not suitable or retired. This kind of system could work in warmonger world and in militant village like his, but in magical world it had too many flaws. Power was focused to a small number of Mages, and it was doubtful how this small number could represent magical population's will as a whole.

It would be more efficient if they...

Naruto shook his head in attempt to clear his head from scheme of overthrowing current government, he didn't come here for that! He had vowed to start fresh and the last thing he needed was repeating his past. After Juubi reconstructed his body he had seen so many marks made by his past had been erased as well, his calloused hands, scars, and one of it was six whisker like mark on his cheeks. Something Kurama made when he was in his mother's womb just to piss her off. Even though Kurama saw it as an ultimate prank on his mother, Naruto was quite fond of those. It made him distinctive and a prominent mark people recognized him by. Then again he was determined to start a new adventure, and Kurama would be mad if he brood over losing his whiskers of all things~

Now, he had to face politic once again. It was inevitable, and this time he would do things differently.

He had promised the council to see them at two in the afternoon, and as much as he wanted to waltz in there in Shinobi style he'd rather they didn't know he was a master of infiltration. So he went to receptionist, and announced his presence and appointment as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The frog like creature was shocked out of his wits when a blond man in fox mask said he was Kitsune and the council was waiting for him.

The frog called for rune knights, they nervously inspected him for weapons. He let them, although inwardly he rolled his eyes at the stupidity of trying to do that to a seal master who had storage seal to conceal his weapon. After they were assured he was weaponless, and Naruto wisely keep his comment to himself he let them to escort him to the audience room.

Time to face the same old pompous geezers who thought their age told them everything to know in the world~ Damn... he was so not going to enjoy this old routine!

* * *

When a man dressed in all black, a long black coat with a mask that covered half of his face and on top of it another fox like mask. They had a lot of expectation and an healthy amount of fear when they expected Kitsune. This was after all a man who slaughter over a hundred of Zeref's followers in one night, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. The man strode inside the hall gracefully, not regal way of a noble or proud stride of a knight but something more subtle and silent.

In instant they realized they were not dealing with random mage, but someone, something... dangerous.

"So..." Org, the 2nd seat councilman began. "You're Kitsune..."

The man gave him a curt nod. "I am." His voice was not smooth,but heavy and distinctive.

Org cleared his throat, "Please remove your mask Kitsune, we would like to speak with you face to face."

Kitsune shrugged, "I expected that." He muttered as he removed his bird mask, revealing cerulean blue eyes and bright golden hair, then he pulled the black cloth mask down and revealed the rest of his face.

They were surprised to see a very young face, a boy... no, a young man with bright yellow hair and cerulean blue eyes. His skin had healthy tan, with lean but muscular body that made him borderline androgynous. In overall he was a very attractive young man that would make head turns, and he definitely not fit with the image of dark and vicious killer.

As if reading their mind Kitsune muttered, "Appearance can be deceiving, and I am older than my look." Looking at their curious and hesitating body language he added. "My apologies, but I didn't come to enlighten you about my personal information."

Michello, the middle aged man with cat ears like hairstyle seethed. "How dare you! You speak in the presence of Magic Council members, young man!"

"Michello!" Org warned him, "Control yourself!" He hissed, locking eyes with the seething fool. Silently he reminded Michaelo they weren't talking to ordinary mage they could judge as they pleased, this was the man who slaughter over a hundred of Zeref's followers and came out unscathed. This was the man who in spite of all rune knights guarding the room could kill all of them if they provoked him. There was a reason why all councilmen present as thought projection, because before them stood a monster.

They invited him in hopes, the man in spite of body trails he left in his wake could be an assets instead of a thorn on their side.

Org cleared his throat, "So... is Kitsune, your real name? Even though you're not here to be interrogated, at least we would like to know your real name..."

The young man shook his head, "It's not my real name, and it's part of courtesy to give you my name since I know yours." Org raised an eyebrow at that. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki..." Org repeated, a foreign name. "At any rate... we would like to reward you for your service, thanks to your information we are able to locate those towers and destroyed it before Zeref's follower could complete their evil plan to revive their master."

"I am glad to hear that." Uzumaki said sincerely, "The part you manage to prevent their plan I mean." He added. "I am not interested in reward of jewels you offered, I am not here for that."

This young man wanted something else, and that made them even more nervous. What a killer like him would want from them?

"I want information." He answered their silent question. "About this tower of heaven, is it a magic so great it could revive the dead?" They froze and Naruto knew he had hit a jackpot. "So... it's not just mad rambling of that devotee." He drawled with a smirk. "And please don't misunderstood, I am not interested on magic that could revive the dead... if anything I have my bad share of dealing with that kind of magic."

That got him the reaction he wanted, they were in uproar and their fear of him flew out of the window in instant. "What?! How did you come to know such a vile magic?!" This time it was the lone councilwoman who spoke, her name was Belno.

"I am the one who seal that magic." Uzumaki informed them coolly, "It's a lost magic now and will forever be lost... and before you ask, no I can't perform this magic... I know the basic procedure but I would rather cut my own hands rather than committing such atrocity." He said with disgusted voice. "The dead should stay dead." He said with finality in his voice. "That's why instead of rewards of jewels you promised, I'd rather take information."

Org leaned in cautiously, this young man was good. He shot their temper sky high but in the same time he endeared them with his knowledge. That Naruto Uzumaki was not a mere vicious killer but he also knowledgeable.

"What information?" Yajima, the council member with funny looking hat asked.

What he said next chilled them to the bone, "Zeref... give me all information you have about him, his origin, demons and life... everything."

"Preposterous!" Michello cried furiously, followed by other council members that cried different words but mostly the same thing. They thought Kitsune had demanded something they couldn't give out lightly.

Org in the other hand steeled himself and asked, "What will you do with that information?" He was interested in Zeref. Right at the go, this man warned them that he was a double edged sword.

Uzumaki smiled at them, it was a gentle smile that would make them lower their guard if they didn't know this man was a vicious killer. "First, it's merely to satisfy my curiosity." Before another cry of outrage could fill the hall he continued, "Second, after the last stunt I pulled I need to know my enemies."

The young man didn't know how much he relieved them when he refer Zeref's followers as his enemies. "So... you're going to deal with Zeref's men?"

Naruto shrugged, "As much as I want to crawl under a rock, I suppose it's impossible to do so after what I did." He muttered softly, "However the stance I will take against them is not an open conflict, I am just one man after all..."

A one man army, they added inwardly.

"I don't want to deal with them if I can help it..." Uzumaki admitted honestly, "Since you the powerful Magic Council deign not to do so."

Which meant, because you are not doing anything, why should I? I will just protect my own hide. However Org was not sure this man was egging them on for something else. So much beating around the bush and Org was not sure this unknown entities wouldn't outlast them in battle of wits, and decided to end the pleasantries.

"Let's cut this short." Org began, "You're a very powerful mage, and judging from your mannerism you know your way around politics." He concluded. "You also well aware we're wary of your power... and... your history."

"A short history in which I slaughter over a hundred of Zeref's followers you mean?" Uzumaki muttered in neutral tone. "Contrary to what you believe, I am not a merciless killer... I killed if I must. That night the choice is between saving hundreds of villagers and the future of their children over the life of men who devote themselves to a dead man."

He was asking them back, would you rather he chose to leave those villagers to their death? Because killing was forbidden by law?

"Those who takes life shall be ready to have their life taken in the same way..." Naruto quoted his old friend. "I am never proud of myself to kill people no matter what reason I have to do so." He took a deep breath. "Honored councilmen and councilwoman." Naruto began, "I have a proposal for you..."

There was something in his voice and body language that lulled them to false sense of security, to trust him blindly. So they listened his proposal and not even Michello dared to interrupt. His offer was tempting, very tempting and _almost_ in tune with what they wanted from him initially. However even thought they got what they wanted, they didn't have any control over him. That was too dangerous, an attack dog that had no leash was too dangerous.

"But Uzumaki-san..." Yajima began, "You're saying that..."

Uzumaki nodded, "What I am going to offer you is not my service but an alliance, I am not going to work for you, I will work _with _you."

Leiji, the councilman that wore sunglasses stood up. "There's a world difference between working for us and with us!"

Belno the lone councilwoman nodded in agreement. "A tempting proposal but you have no ties with us in the end."

"Exactly." The blond agreed wholeheartedly. "I am willing to work _with_ you but not _for_ you, and that's all I can offer as frankly I have no obligation to offer you anything. I may have magic, but I am not working as a mage, I don't have a mage license..." He listed on, "Last time I checked according to your law that's enough to consider me not under your authority."

He did his research, they thought irately.

"The only government that have power over me would be Fiore Kingdom as I am a citizen, and I recall..." Uzumaki trailed off with a smirk, "They owe me... a life debt."

Which basically meant, if they think he had no political power they were wrong. He could have it if he wanted to. The freaking royal family of Fiore owed him a life debt. In fact King Toma had been hounding them day and night about his daughter's savior. As soon as the news that 'The Kitsune ' made his presence known to Magic council was out, the king undoubtedly would request the same. Last time they heard, the king was arranging a festival in his honor.

If the royal family of Fiore got him in their rank, or worse he became their royal mage. Magic council would really lose him. They could pass on having powerful mage under their thumb, but losing this kind of man to a royal family was too dangerous.

A long pregnant silence filled the room as the council members contemplated their options.

"Well, so what's your answer honored elders?" He asked them with an angelic smile that betrayed his reputation as vicious killer.

Org gritted his teeth as he and the rest of council members came to one decision. "We will not give you our answer for now." He raised his forefinger, "We have one condition, just one, which if you can fulfill it we will accept yours."

Uzumaki frowned at that, no doubt he saw through that in spite of being the one who wanted him and not the other way around the council still wanted to be seen as the one who had upper hand. "Name it."

Which meant he would listen but doesn't mean he will accept.

"Here it is, we would like you to..."

**One week later...**

Naruto had to wonder if he was going mad that he oblige their stupid condition. Seriously, if it was up to him he'd rather to crawl under a rock and never be seen in public ever again. That was rendered impossible after he slaughtered those mad men and met another mad man called Hades. The latter had not hunted him down yet, but it was just about time considering that man thought he was Zeref. He had to seal off all Juubi chakra from his system, because he didn't want his power to be recognized as Zeref like. He had enough to be seen as monster in his childhood.

The point was, he couldn't hide anymore. So he'd rather to stand in the middle of spotlight and keeping his disciples safe in the same time. The irony of him being a shinobi but unable to stay in the shadow.

Which was why he obliged to their request, as ridiculous as it was to...

The man Magic Council brought in to Rune Knights' training arena was looking at him smugly, an arrogant expression firmly in place. Great, it was an old man I'm holier than thou attitude. "My name is Jose Porla."

Make him to fight a wizard saint to show his power. And of all ten, the first who jumped at the opportunity was this man.

He was a slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, A sadistic smile bloomed in his dark-colored lips, which frankly creeped Naruto out. It was almost as bad as Orochimaru's! "Nice to meet you, boy."

Naruto rolled his eyes beneath his mask, "Nice to meet you too, Jose Porla." He decided to not give this man a shred of respect since he was paid none. "My name is Uzumaki."

The man scowled, openly showing his displeasure. "When I am offered opportunity to face the famed Kitsune was expecting more."

He raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, had he been a child he was years ago he would cheekily ask 'more what' and what else to drive the man up to the wall. "Perhaps." He muttered, turning his back on Jose and walked a good ten feet away from the man.

"You will see more later." He said, glancing momentarily to the council's viewing booth. This arena reminded him a lot to one used in Konoha for Chuunin exam, the same circular arena with high wall but this one was indoor.

* * *

**Magnolia City, Fairy Tail Guild Hall **

Makarov sighed exasperatedly as he reread the letter council sent him last week and one that arrived few days ago. "What he is thinking? That Jose..."

The lone S-rank mage of his guild frowned, "Something wrong, Master?"

The wizard saint snorted, "Well... do you know Kitsune?"

It only took Gildarts a few second to recall the name that had became the talk for months. "The one who makes Magic Council _and_ King of Fiore running all over the continent like headless chicken in search of him for the last three months?" Gildarts drawled, scratching the back of his head.

Makarov nodded, "Yes, the same Kitsune... the man who slaughtered over a hundred Zeref's followers in one night." Makarov droned on. "He shows up in front of the Magic Council, no more goose chase."

"What about him?" Gildartz asked curiously. "The council can't arrest that man, he is hailed as a hero by Fiore for saving their princess. It would be bad for their reputation, won't it?"

He shook his head, "According to Yajima-san, it's not that... it's the opposite." His expression turned grim, "It seemed the council wanted him to work for them."

Gildarts frowned deeply, "Make sense... they can't detain him in spite of how dangerous he is, so they want to put a leash on him."

"Yeah... but according to Yajima-san, things didn't work out as they expected... Hence the council sent this letter to all Wizard saints from rank five to ten, requesting if any of us would volunteer to fight Kitsune as some sort of test."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Test for what? And who would want to try battling a man with that kind of reputation, one that made in single night nevertheless!"

"Jose apparently... he will never miss a chance to make a name." Makarov muttered, other saints were interested but Jose volunteered first. Makarov himself was not interested but he was curious. He won't condone killing, and this man slaughtered over a hundred but... if this man killed to save lives, could he say this man was evil or something between good and evil?

* * *

Jose sent out his shade, ghostly soldiers roaming the room. He was going to watch the famed killer to run around like headless chicken from his shades. Kitsune didn't run around like expected, in fact he took his time to observe the shades moving pass hauntingly then dodged them with minimum movement. It almost looked like he was lazy and didn't try hard at all. Slowly Jose increased the number of his shades, changing their flight pattern slightly and at last he found an opening and the masked man was caught by a shade that sneaked from under the floor.

"Humph!" Jose snorted, "And that's all he write..." He muttered under his breath as his shade sucked in the man's magic was sucked in by his shade slowly and painfully.

"Hm..." A voice coming from his side hummed, "So your shade have power to weaken your opponent, draining their life force perhaps?"

"Yes, aren't they wonder..." Jose opened his mouth then promptly closed it again as he looked to the side. he screeched when he saw Kitsune completely unharmed, fit and standing few feet away from him. "How did you escape them?! And since when you're there?!"

Kitsune paused for a moment before he answered. "Your shades is attacking a thought projection the whole time." He muttered, "And I have been here since you're cackling to yourself."

Jose fumed, "Die!" He screamed as he extended his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which started circling it in spirals and unleashed them towards Kitsune. **"Dead Wave!"**

Much to Jose's shock Kitsune didn't dodge, suddenly a golden chain sprouted from his sleeve and swatted Dead Wave like a fly to the side. "Hm... darkness magic huh..."

"Chain magic?" Jose muttered under his breath.

Kitsune smirked under his mask, it seemed the council had appointed an opponent with the worse compatibility against him. Chains spilled out, cascading waves to all direction. Noise of crinkling metals filled the arena, overwhelming senses of those who heard it as if it was an innocent melody of lullaby. The tip of the golden chains resembled a comma, and the chain was light golden color. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold as the chains as if dancing in the air before the tip sunk on the wall of the arena in zig-zag creating a rose like pattern.

Jose stepped back when the masked man jumped lightly to the air and landed on one of the chain, standing with perfect balance. "If before you're trying to trap me in your swarm of shades, now it's my turn."

The wizard saint didn't know what he meant, but found out soon when one of the shades touched the chain. It writhed as if in pain before it before it combusted in small explosion and vanished without trace. "How?!"

"The element of this magic is darkness right?" He queried mischievously, one of his chain hover above his arm . "The element of my chain is holy, it's meant to subdue those with darkness nature and demonic kind..."

* * *

**Council's viewing area**

"Did you see how he moves?" Leiji muttered in disbelief.

Yuri shook his head, "Move? I don't think we even notice he is standing beside Jose until he spoke."

Org rubbed his temple. "It's not much a stretch to see this man is capable to slaughter so many of Zeref's men." They could almost imagine them standing like Jose did while he crept up behind them.

Yajima eyed the chain magic user skeptically. "For someone who shrouded in mystery and darkness, his magic is of holy nature... how ironic."

Belno nodded in agreement, "And his comment about sealing magic that could revive the dead, perhaps he is an exorcist?"

"Or type of mage in that nature..." Org added. "But in that case... matching him up with Jose is pointless."

"Hmph!" Michello harrumphed. "Do we have so little faith in one of ten Wizard Saints we choose ourselves?" He queried, "I get it that Uzumaki have advantage against Jose, but it's not like Jose will just roll over... he is older and have more experience." He pointed out.

Org frowned at that, "Well... perhaps but... I doubt someone who can killed over a hundred of men in one night is lacking in experience..."

* * *

Jose was growing angrier and angrier as his shades reduced to nothing each time they touched the sacred chain. "Damn you!" Not even with increasing their magical power and combining them made any difference, they still couldn't get pass Kitsune's web of chain.

"Try something new, Jose Porla." Kitsune suggested in solemn voice, "Throwing your shades around to break my chain is pointless."

"Be quiet!" Jose hissed, "I will take you down! Don't you dare to underestimate me! I am one of Wizard Saints! Master of Phantom Lord!" He roared as he unleashed a Dead Wave.

The masked man titled his head to the side, a number of chain shot up and wrapped around the dark energy and it vanished in a blink of an eye. "I have never underestimate my opponent... your title that granted by council hold no meaning to me."

If it was even possible Jose's temper rose to a new height, how dare this nobody mocked him so! That's it! Enough playing around, he would blow this mongrel from the face of Earthland! **"Die! Dark Pulse!" **

Jose moved his hand in an arc before him, and a dark energy exploded. This time the power in his attack was not to harm any longer but to kill as the darkness energy emitted was destroying the surrounding area.

**Council's viewing area**

"Have you gone mad Jose Porla!" Org roared, "That attack just now is meant to kill!"

Yajime gritted his teeth in anger, he couldn't believe a Wizard Saint would dare trying to kill someone in front of their very eyes. He had never agree with granting Jose the title of Wizard Saint, the man was powerful, but he was cruel, petty, with a jealous streak a mile wide. The reason Jose had always butting head with Makarov, especially with Fairy Tail's budding fame.

Michello gritted his teeth, "Jose... to do this in front of council members..." Not to mention if not for the wall that fortified by magic, that attack would have killed them too!

Yajima glared at the cat ear haired old man, "I think we should be more concerned about Uzumaki-kun's safety."

"There's no way he could survive that!" Belno yelled. "Call the Rune Knights! Arrest that murderer!"

"Halt!" Orgh raised his hand, stopping the Rune Knights from moving towards the arena. "Look."

* * *

Jose panted heavily, catching his breath after he used most of his magic for his last attack. He didn't care how exhausted he was, but that scoundrel was dead! Dead! He won't be able to mock Jose Porla anymore! "Ha ha ha ha that's what you get for underestimating me!" Of course no response as Kitsune was dead after that mighty attack of his.

However a deep cold voice tinted with annoyance answered him, once again coming from beside him. "You never listen, seriously... I told you I will never underestimate my opponent."

Jose slowly turned to the side, and he was shocked out of his wits to see Kitsune standing right beside him and alive. He walked backwards until his back collided with the wall, pointing a shaking finger at the masked man. "How... how?!"

Kitsune patted his clothes, it was a little singed but he was unharmed. After he finished dusting nonexistent dirt from his clothes he pointed at the ceiling, where his web of chains was glinting under the light. "I just jumped out of the way, beside... all of your attack is dark in nature, so it can't reach beyond my sacred chain." Then he eyed his black cloak in dismay, "You singed my cloak a little though."

"Wha... what..."

"Attack in that scale and nature won't kill me." He stated bluntly to sputtering Jose, "I wouldn't survive until my seventeen if I am done in by a simple blast of energy." He muttered under his breath. "At any rate, if I interpret the scale and intent if your attack correctly..." He trailed off as he circled Jose like a predator would their prey. "That last attack was meant to kill me..."

Jose panted, he almost had no magic power left and if he risked using his scarce remaining power it would endanger his life. "No! Stay away!"

"I told the Council that... only those who prepared to be killed should kill." He recited coolly. "Since you're ready to take mine, I assume... you're ready if I take yours." He muttered as he raised his hand and kanji for elements lit up on his fingertips.

Jose's eyes were wide in fear as he saw the black cloaked man closed in to him. "No, DON'T!"

**"Five Elements Seal."**

The next thing Jose knew, he was sent spiraling towards the wall painfully.

* * *

The look Council members shot him was priceless when he appeared via body flicker inside their viewing booth. Especially since it seemed they believed he just killed Jose Porla and perhaps planning to finish them off too. "He is alive, a little dizzy with a bad back pain I bet but he is very much alive." He informed them with amused chuckle. "And also... I sealed his magic so his body go under a great shock and shut down. It's temporary though and by the time he wakes up he will be able to use his magic again."

Yajima sighed in relief, "I see... so you're just bluffing about killing him."

He shrugged, "Well... since you forbid killing, I bet Jose never get threatened to be killed for real." So it was no wonder the guy was so weak against killing intent, he even pissed himself. "Beside, I never killed on a whim... as much as Jose Porla annoys me I see no reason to kill him."

The council looked at him as if he had grown another head, "He tried to kill you and you find it... annoying?" Org drawled in disbelief.

Had he not wearing a mask they would have seen him raising an eyebrow at them. "And... should I not?"

That was his reaction to their inquiry?!

"At any rate..." He trailed off, "As we agreed on, you will comply to all conditions of our alliance if I manage to defeat a Wizard Saint." He said and turned around, ready to leave with body flicker.

"Wait!"

He narrowed his eyes at them, "Now what? I defeated Jose, didn't I?" He demanded, "Honored elders, you're not going to back down from our agreement, do you?"

Org shook his head in dismay, "We won't, we have our honor... we agree to your conditions and our alliance." Naruto inwardly sighed in relieve. "However looking at how easy you overpower a Wizard Saint..."

Naruto snorted at that, "Hold it, unlike what it seemed... I have a pretty hard time against Jose Porla." He stated with conviction. "I used up a lot of magic power to conjure so many chains to create my safe zone from his shades, and if I didn't taunt him to use up his magic power for that attack that battle will last longer and become a battle of endurance."

"... The one you will ultimately win in the end." Yajima interjected, and before the young man could interrupt him Yajima continued. "It's obvious... you're younger and powerful, undoubtedly you could outlast Jose... and I am sure even though you used a lot of power as you said... you're nowhere near from depleting your reserve like Jose did."

My, they had a shrewd old man here. Yajima saw through his attempt to hide his real power. "Perhaps... but Jose Porla is really unlucky, his element is a bad match against mine." He reasoned again.

Had they been lesser individual they would have eat up those words as his attempt to be humble, but this man was anything but that. He was proud but not arrogant, and he was not going to lower himself before them. Bad element match, as if they would believe that was the only reason Jose lost against him. The whole time this young man was tugging on Jose's string, and the older mage was helplessly playing to his tune and didn't realize it till the end.

"Even so... it's undeniable you defeat him with ease." Belno muttered, "We know you're powerful but now we have seen it with our own eyes."

"And in light of that we decide..."

Naruto was really tempted to respond with _'So what?' _But looking at their contemplating look, he had a bad feeling where their train of thought went. "I refuse." He told them bluntly before Org could finish.

"Listen first, Uzumaki."

"It won't change my answer, I refu... "

Org cleared his throat loudly and ignored Uzumaki's protest. "We decide to grant you the title of Wizard Saint, as we are short one mage because someone boldly proved he didn't deserve the title."

So it was because Jose had mindlessly tried to kill him in front of them, and perhaps would have take them down with him if not for the strong barrier that protected the viewing booth. "And also because granting me the title will make it looks like I am working for you." They quieted down at that. "Of course, you care too much about public appearance..."

Michello and a number of temperamental members were ready to blow their top if not for what he said next.

"If you agree on one more condition in my favor I will accept that title." Just like that he decided to turn the table on them again.

"We are giving you a honorable title!" Michello roared, "And you demand our favor to accept it?!"

Naruto snorted, jerking his thumb at unconscious Jose. "Well... I am not convinced about the honorable part, beside... like I said I don't want title or money. The one who get the advantage of me accepting the title is you."

Michello was about to explode again if not because of Yajima suddenly roaring with laughter. "Ha ha ha ha... I think this is enough dancing around the issue, this young man see through us. There's no point convincing him that we are doing him a favor with granting him the tile and not for our own convenience."

He started to like this old man Yajima, really liked him. Naruto decided inwardly.

"Very well... name your new condition, Uzumaki."

How he loved it when negotiation worked swimmingly, "I want you to not arrest Jose for trying to kill me." They didn't expected that of all thing, "It's not out of my generous heart, I assure you... but I'd rather he stay in a high visible place of his Phantom Lord in case he try something..."

"Oh?"

"Beside... I am sure even though you arrest him, or even disband his guild for going against your command... you can't hold him prisoner for long because it's a fact that he has not kill anyone yet." He explained with a sigh, "I look up in your law, it's pretty lax... seriously... and who will bear the brunt when that man is out for blood after I humiliate him in front of you and take his title?"

"..."

"..."

"So all I ask is for you to lay him down easy for now, and give me easier eye to keep an eye on him..." He muttered.

Unspoken '_You should keep an eye on him for me too.' _was loud and clear in his voice, that his new title they granted was giving him more trouble than its worth.

"We understand." Org muttered in disdain, ignoring the other council member's protest. "You're right... but remember, you make us ignore our law for this."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, and inwardly wondering who got him in this problem in the first place. And when they handed him the medal of Ten Wizard Saints, Naruto couldn't help but tempted to chuck it to deepest pit of Iwagakure.

* * *

Trust their Shishou to drop the bomb when they least expected it.

"So..." Jellal eyed the silver medal with clover carving skeptically, "You accept?"

"Forced to." Naruto added in annoyed tone. "If my old comrades know I am a _saint_ now, they will die of laughter."

They had to agree that the title didn't suit their master at all. "So uh..."

Naruto laughed softly at them, both were nervous and looking at him expectantly. "I will never break my promise."

Jellal shook his head, "We know but..."

"If it's hard for Shishou..." Juvia trailed off dejectedly, "We won't pry."

How cute, they were being considerate for him. "Nah... it's eating me up inside to keep this secret, SO!" He pulled his his disciples close to him as he sat on their couch, Juvia squealed in delight as she hugged his right arm while Jellal was bright red because Naruto pulled him to a hug. "Once upon a time... in faraway world, in the middle of sea of tree a proud shinobi village, Konohagakure stand proudly under the leadership of Yondaime Hokage..."

The story was mind blowing, and if they didn't know it was serious and their master won't lie to them about something like this, they would think it was a fairy tale. Their master was always skilled in omitting truth, giving vague answer, speaking of half-truth as if it was genuine truth, but now he was telling them nothing but truth.

"When I was a baby my parents blessed and cursed me with a great burden..."

Uzumaki Naruto was the son of fourth leader of his shinobi village and the heir of Uzumaki clan. His life story began by his birth, and how he lost his parents in a blink of an eye. His family was faced by difficult choices, and in the end they chose the world and their village over themselves and sacrificed Naruto to seal the demon in his belly. His childhood was lonely one, the whole village he was sacrificed for turned their backs on him with few exceptions. Unfortunately those few, most of them was never around and he was still alone in the middle of crowded village.

"How could they do that?!" Jellal muttered in disbelief, "The moment you were born, you protected them and... they... scorned you?!"

Juvia bit her lower lip, as Naruto didn't answer Jellal so she did. "It's a human nature to fear power... we can reason all we wanted that it's something we can't control, in the end... we're different, we are power, we're frightening them..."

Naruto sighed exasperatedly at that, "And in my world power is almost everything." As much as he hated to admit it, that was the truth. "The very reason my world had never achieved true peace, we long and respect power but in the same time we fear... we are ruled by power."

"..."

"..."

"And in my generation, the world of Shinobi is already too deep... My friends and I long for true peace, that's why..."

Jellal and Juvia gasped in shock when they heard what he said next, the truth behind the fourth great shinobi war.

Naruto could see so many emotions mixed in their expression, and he couldn't help but say. "I am not a good person, not as good as you believe me to be." Neither of them said anything in response so he continued, "I am a cruel person... or rather I am neither good nor evil, I did everything to achieve my purpose... thinking, nothing will change if I protect that hollow peace my ancestor established. It have to change..."

"But..." Juvia whimpered, "Shishou! You didn't do it with ill intention! You're not a cruel person!"

Jellal was still locked in silence as he waited for Naruto's answer.

He shook his head, "Ill intention... perhaps not, but it's selfish." He stated solemnly, "Because deep down I always held contempt towards the old system that forced me to be the way I was, I hate it so much that I vow to destroy it to pieces!"

His story was brief and clear, but he was telling them stories of long seventeen years that stained by blood and war. And how in the end he made himself the last sacrifice to end the war and destroy the old system that slaved bijuu and jinchuuriki to protect a hollow piece. Naruto sounded amused, relieved and a little sad when he told them that in the end of all scheming in the background he did, he had to believe in his peoples that after a taste of trust in each other that created Shinobi Alliance, they could move on to a better future without biiju and jinchuuriki on their midst as weapon of mass destruction to keep each other in check.

Jellal was overwhelmed by the story, the world that so harsh, bloody and full of treachery existed. He knew his own world was harsh, but it was not unending war like Naruto's was. No wonder Naruto was angry that he tried to change his world on his own, Naruto had done the same and for all his power he couldn't do it alone. His thought was cut short when Juvia in the end couldn't restrain herself anymore, and broke to waterfall tears. He would have drowned by Juvia's tears if not for Naruto pulled out a water drain seal and Juvia was free to cry her eyes out without drowning them.

"It's not fair!" Juvia cried.

Naruto bit down his reflex answer 'Life is not fair' that would be a very proper response back in Shinobi world, "What's not fair, Juvia?"

She bit her lower lip, "Shishou worked so hard for peace and end the war, but how come you never get to enjoy it! It's a happy end for everyone but you... hic hic!"

Naruto laughed softly at that, "But I do have my happy beginning!" He looked at them with gentlest expression in his face. "I get to start a new life and adventure with the two of you. I wouldn't wish for a better new beginning for me!"

"Eh? Ouch!" Juvia and Jellal yelped when Naruto gave them a poke on the forehead. "Shishou!"

"Oh come on..." Naruto drawled in amused tone, "You guys make me happier than any happy ending."

They flushed brilliant read at that, "Shishou! How could you say such thing without restrain?" Jellal cried indignantly. "That's so... "

"Sappy!" Juvia added.

"And you two didn't come with paperwork, that's the most wonderful part." Naruto added shamelessly. "I think that's a pretty happy ending since I am free of that!"

"Shishou!" It's Juvia's turn to protest. "Don't flatter us and then splash our mood!"

"I will leave the splashing part for you, Juvia." Naruto offered kindly.

"Shisou!"

Yep, this was his new happy family.

* * *

**And it's done... one of the most difficult chapter to write ^^  
**

**Before anyone asked about Naruto being overly powerful in his fight against Jose... as shown in this chapter, it's not a fair fight in the first place and Naruto is a bad match against Jose. As powerful as he is Naruto can't curbstomp everyone coming his war in FT world... mage in Makarov or Hades caliber could give him a run for his money. Especially since he deprive himself of Juubi chakra. **

**Next Chapter: Endless Water Cycle **

"You…" Ur's eyes in instance were drawn towards his fox mask and then to the medal of Ten Wizard Saints that sewn to the left arm of his sleeve. He didn't want to show his status off, but the council insisted it was a must and there was no point he had the status without the mark. How fast rumor travelled in magical world didn't help.

Ur narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Kitsune of Ten Wizard Saints, what are you doing here?"

He panted lightly, now he got here he didn't know where to begin. The worse thing was, because of his reputation, Ur was reasonably wary of him especially because her disciple was right beside her. Of all time he was losing his wit was when he needed it the most.

"A wizard saint?" The dark haired boy echoed his master.

Ur glared at her disciple, shushing the boy. "Shhh! Quiet Gray!" And the ice mage in training clamped his mouth shut as instructed.

However thanks to the distraction, Naruto started to regain his composure. "I didn't come here with ill intention." He assured her. "If it will make you feel better, you can freeze me from my next down." He offered boldly. "As long as you listen to my request."

**Review Please! **


	6. Endless Water Cycle (Part 1)

**I feel like focusing too much on Edo-Jellal lately so I decide to focus on Juvia now XD  
**

**update: I replace Sekirei with Kitsune... simply because I want to keep the title, and it will suit Naruto better -.-' as cliche as it is. Just imagine fox mask of Sakuyamon for his mask, I am not that picky about how the fox mask looks. **

**I also change the preview for next chapter in previous chapter since... well, change of plan. **

**UPdate: Due to my PM chat with pltrgst , we are holding a poll now for what undercover name Naruto should use... as now the placeholder name is Kitsune~ so go to my profile to vote!  
**

* * *

**5th Tales: Endless Water Cycle (Part 1) **

Naruto was worried because of rapid increase in Juvia's power the moment she was out of her SAD. Normally he would be glad that she was getting stronger, however both he and Jellal couldn't erase the feeling of trepidation when Juvia gleefully demonstrated her control over water that after a year under his tutelage, she managed to create a mini tsunami that flooded the small and inhabited island they used as their base.

At first perhaps it was just him getting too worried and protective over his disciple, that her power that since forever was always uncontrollable was reaching a new height. That depression, and her rapid recovery, now it made him really worried.

"Look Shishou! Look! I did it!" Juvia said as she enveloped the training ground in thick mist. "It's like in the middle of cloud!" She was getting better in both magic and social skill; she was also gradually dropping her third person speech. Shishou taught her how to speak eloquently and diplomatically, since she joined Jellal's diplomacy lesson.

"Very good, Juvia…" He praised.

Her smile was so innocent when she managed to figure out how to replicate Kirigakure no Jutsu he demonstrated to her few days ago. It was a pretty simple technique that Kirigakure specialized in and anyone with water affinity could easily pick it up. But for Juvia it was just another way of breathing, something natural for her to achieve. She was getting a hand on mist, and she was going for steam, cloud, and then ice.

He was not sure about the last one thought, because Juvia's element was constantly in motion and ice was not so even though it was from water it would be Juvia's greatest challenge.

Jellal who stood beside him on top of water surface let out a shuddering breath, "It's getting pretty cold…" Even his breath was white.

Juvia nodded enthusiastically. "I can control the humidity in the air!" She offered, her master had explained the scientific explanation of her constant rain was her magic power had large range that affected the humidity in the air. "So Juvia can raise the temperature too!" Sometimes she slipped to her old speech pattern but she was still learning.

She was about to do so to help Jellal with the cold, but Naruto stopped her. "Juvia, no!" He gripped her shoulder firmly, startling the water mage. "Don't play around with humidity yet, I know you're capable but I would rather you train your control before you start tinkering with something that need precise control like that."

Juvia looked dejected, "Hai… Shishou…" Lately Shishou had been stricter with Juvia about control, and he constantly putting a limit to her experiment. "I thought… Shishou is happy if Juvia is getting stronger?"

Naruto frowned, whenever she was sad she would revert back to her old speech. "Juvia… I am happy you're getting stronger, no master wouldn't be proud of their disciple's progress." He stated sternly, "It's just… I don't want you to endanger yourself, your magic… have to be under your firm control before it's getting stronger."

Juvia swallowed at that, "I… understand Shishou…"

Naruto if anything was getting even more worried as he locked gaze with her darker eyes, he saw stubborn determination in it. As much as Juvia adored and admired him, she was getting more and more independent but still very much dedicated on pleasing him and striving to fulfill his expectation. He couldn't really blame her, as back then he ignored Sandaime's plea to slow down and worked his own path to Shinobi rank. Out of all disciples he had, Juvia was the most identical to him in term of personality. Just like her now, when he set his mind on something, and he didn't give a fuck about what his grandfather think because he did it for Sandaime too. Why won't he understand that?

And now…

Karma was a bitch and it came back to bite him now.

Unexpectedly the bite came faster than he thought, just a month after Juvia started experimenting on different form of her base element.

* * *

They were in North part of the continent, partly to give his disciples a taste of artic climate, avoiding public eyes especially from Sorcerer Weekly reporters that had been chasing him every time he came to Era, and the other was because he had received information from his newly formed information network that one of Zeref's demons was constantly sighted attacking the area. Strangely for a monster with such gargantuan size it was hard to spot. Then again with miles and miles of snowfield and ice keeping track of that creature after it left trail of devastation would be the last in the mind of its victims.

Naruto sighed wearily as he mentally browsed all information about Zeref from Magic Council he stored in his mindscape. Jinchuuriki had advantage of capability to access their mindscape, and altered the said scape with a couple of self-taught practice. It came really handy with his shadow clone technique, so he could input information to his mindscape without jamming everything together. His mindscape was originally a sewer but now it was replica of Konoha with information scattered and hidden all over the village. It was the outer part of his mindscape and the deepest part was Juubi's cage, it took form of a giant shrine with thousands of tori gate in the middle of underground lake, deep under his Konoha.

He always kept Juubi in check and so far he had nothing to worry about the primordial God influencing his mind or waking up soon. After all he had another problem to deal with.

Zeref…

Just thinking about how the meeting on taking the information Council promised went was giving him a headache. Their record was a mess, and a lot of their information was unbelievably . Something to do with their stupid secretion policy, seriously, what was the point of keeping secret if no one knew to keep it as one? Because of that some if not most of their record was fabricated to hide truth from public, the most foolish thing was they didn't keep the truth themselves out of fear.

The worse thing was… it had been that way for centuries and now not even the council itself could tell the head and tails. Org had been so ashamed of the whole ordeal when he informed them that their record was full of bullshit, and now not even them could discern truth and false information.

Their shame didn't end there as he had to point out how stupid it was that their information about Zered, their supposed archenemy was borderline nonexistent. They didn't know where he came from, his ancestry, his personal life, almost nothing. Not to mention for four hundred years no one bothered to research on him because Council forbid it, and now if that man was revived they were completely sitting duck.

Naruto warned them to start sorting through their record , starting from to look up for info about Zeref, and stopped to turn a blind eye from the imminent threat. Stop caring whether or not reviving the dark mage was possible or not, the problem was his cult believed in that and would stop at nothing to achieve it. The biggest problem was, to achieve that they would shed blood and that was what the council should prevent.

He would help them, but only if they started doing something too. He could only hope they started to take this seriously and not waiting for this Zeref fiasco to blow up on their face.

"Shishou?" Juvia's voice snapped him out of his thought. "You're spacing out."

He hummed lightly. "I did." He muttered, as stirring his warm tea that was getting colder. "I am just browsing information I store in my mind." He said, tapping his left temple. They were in the room they rented and in this rare moment of peace, they were speaking in his native language.

Partly it was because he didn't want to get rusty in his native language. Beside… it served well as their secret language as well. He was planning to teach them ANBU sign later too.

Jellal looked fascinated as he said, "I really want to learn that, mindscaping technique."

Naruto chuckled softly, "I know… we will start it after you finish your basic sealing art."

Jellal bobbed his head up and down, "Yes, Shishou!"

"Shishou! When I can start on manipulating steam?" Juvia joined in, as impatient as Jellal in furthering her training. Her speech was still accented in Earthland's language but she was getting better.

"Hai hai… after you master drawing water from earth." Naruto promised, "And then from air."

"But Juvia…" She trailed off, "I mean I… want to do better…"

Naruto sighed, sometimes Juvia could be as stubborn as Jellal. "I know you can summon water with magic, but to better your control it would be best if you start on basic people from my world do. Beside… this training is actually very advanced, there's only one person in history of Konoha is capable to do the latter."

"Niidaime Hokage." Juvia muttered, her master had told her a lot about the second leader of Konoha. The pinnacle of water element master in his world, and he was also a master of lightning element and space-time technique.

"Right." Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Juvia's hands that was resting against the coffee table went through the tabletop. "Juvia! Your hand!"

"Juvia?!" Jellal yelped in shock.

Juvia yelped and quickly materialized her hand back to solid again. "Uwah! Juvia… "She quickly corrected herself, "I didn't notice, Shishou!"

"Stay focused." He chided her sternly.

"Hai~" She saluted cheerfully.

That time neither he nor Jellal took that small mishap in Juvia's part seriously. How wrong they were…

* * *

**The Snowy Town (Eisenhower) **

Naruto was walking through the snowy town with his disciple, disguised with a henge that made him looked like Terumi Mei. His disciples always had this flabbergasted look whenever he disguised as woman. Apparently because he walked and spoke like a woman, and he told them many times it was part of undercover training and nothing to be ashamed of.

"I understand Shisou, but… "Jellal trailed off, he was also under a henge but a minor one that turned her hair to deep olive green and covered her distinctive tribal tattoo. "You're not going to make me do that, are you?" He was teaching them to focus their henge to certain part of their body, it was a good way to hold up the henge for a long time.

Naruto snorted, "Just be prepared." He said in smooth feminine voice, as he tapped his throat. "When you get older, I will teach you how to change your voice and what else to complete a perfect disguise."

Jellal paled at that, "Can I stick to male's disguise?"

"No." Naruto said with a tone of finality.

"Juvia is excited!" She gushed excitedly; she really enjoyed dressing like a boy when their master gave them that undercover test. "It was so fun!" She said jumping up and down; her henge was turning her hair brown and her skin a shade darker.

Naruto smiled at the water girl who was chatting excitedly with Jellal who wasn't at the prospect of disguising as opposite gender, she was so focused on Jellal that she didn't watch where she was going. Naruto was also a little distracted by her chattering that he couldn't warn her in time and Juvia bumped to a teenage girl who was walking beside her boyfriend.

"KYAAAA!"

However instead of bumping to her leg, Juvia passed through her leg with water body and the civilian screamed in horror. Naruto's and Jellal's eyes went wide in shock and instantly all eyes were on them, and the teen kept shrieking as she and her boyfriend stepped backward rapidly from Juvia.

"Hiiii!" The brunette eyed her wet pants hysterically. "What is that girl?! That's so freaky!"

"Did you see that?!"

"That little girl went through her leg!"

"Is that magic?"

Juvia started to hyperventilate, hugging herself but her hand went through her own body. "Wha…"

Naruto grabbed her hand, or trying to as it went through her body, startling the girl. "Shishou… can't touch Juvia?" Her mind whirled at the prospect that her mentor, the most precious person she had couldn't touch her. "Juvia… Juvia…"

Naruto trembled in shock but quickly composer himself as he contemplated his next move. They couldn't stay here, the civilians started pointing and in no time they would start throwing accusation. He knew that better than anyone, how public react to things they couldn't comprehend.

First thing first, he had to take Juvia away from here. But he couldn't touch her with his hand so how?

Magic, that's it!

"Forgive me Juvia, but I will be a little rough." He whispered as his chain came out of his sleeve and tied the girl on her waist. She was too shocked to react and stayed still. His other free hand grabbed Jellal and he escaped the scene with body flicker, leaving confused and horrified civilians in that market place.

* * *

A dark haired woman watched what just happened, eyeing the spot where the three mages occupied few minutes ago skeptically. "That's…"

"Ur… your medicine" The shopkeeper called the ice mage, she had just returned from the back to fetch the cold medicine Ur requested. "What's wrong?"

The shopkeeper's daughter who stood beside Ur chimed in, "Something weird happened, a little girl went through that hysteric girl as if her body is made of water." She pointed at the wet hysterical girlfriend and the boyfriend who tried to calm her down.

Ur narrowed her eyes, "Not as if, her body is made of water." The ice mage corrected. "And people should stop freaking out, it's unheard of but that little girl is undoubtedly a water mage just like I am an ice mage. There's nothing freaky about it!" She snapped angrily.

The curious teen, Anna stared at Ur. "So you can turn your body to ice too?"

Ur shook her head, "As if… I am pretty frosty but I am not made of ice. That little girl must be a very powerful water mage to be capable of that."

"But she is so young!" The younger shopkeeper, Anna said worriedly. "She couldn't be older than ten…"

"Which is exactly why she can't control her power perfectly, that water body perhaps is some sort of self-defense mechanism…" Ur explained in solemn tone, recalling her Ultear. Her little girl was born with great magical power but the body couldn't take it. "And those peoples made her panic even more… a good thing her master move fast to get the girl away from here."

That red haired woman must be her master, just like she was to Lyon and Gray. She couldn't help but sympathize with the woman, worse came to worse that red haired mage would lose her disciple like she lost her Ultear. Ur felt like she couldn't leave them alone, and decided after she drop the cold medicine home for Lyon she would go looking for those three. Lyon would be fine soon, it was such a shame for a future ice mage to get a cold and Gray was getting angsty training alone.

* * *

**Somewhere outside the town **

Naruto decided to not return to the inn, because it would cause commotion if this problem got out of his hand. So he opted to unseal their log house and stayed there. Juvia was calming down but they still couldn't touch her. She had to concentrate really hard to get her hand solid. The rest of her body looked solid and not watery but as soon as they touched her, it went through.

He inspected her solid hand and the seal he placed on Juvia's bracelet; he almost lost his concentration when her hand began to water. "Stay still Juvia." He ordered and the water girl stayed as still as a rock.

It was still working well, but since it was functioning to decrease Juvia's magic output towards the environment it didn't work well to what her magic did to her body. She was getting stronger and stronger, and at some point the seal would stop working.

Since the start Juvia was a natural prodigy, or rather, she was unnaturally in tune with her element even without training. Even without proper training Juvia would grow up to be a very strong water mage, and now she had training and getting stronger rapidly. Her control was getting better but her power was growing faster than it.

"Juvia…" He addressed her sternly, "You're training more than I told you to?"

Juvia flinched guiltily. "Juvia is sorry, but… Juvia… I just…"

Had her been anyone else he would have scolded her, but Juvia was not type of student who would get better if he did it. He was just going to frighten her, she already felt guilty and no amount of scolding would make her better. "Juvia… what's done is done, calm down and take a deep breath."

She was already hyperventilating; choking out a sob that she had done something to displease him. "Haa… hic!"

"I am not angry." He assured her, "I am worried, so please Juvia… stay calm so I can help you."

She nodded stiffly and tried her best to calm herself. Not long after she fell asleep, exhausted from the whole ordeal. Leaving Naruto contemplating a solution while Jellal stayed rooted beside Juvia. They wanted to let her sleeping on a bed but that was impossible so Naruto had to use a big water tank instead, he had to send a clone to buy it in town.

He really didn't want to treat her like Orochimaru did Houzuki Suigetsu, but he had no choice. As long as she was comfortable with it, he would think of better solution later.

"Shishou, what should we do?" Jellal asked in worried tone. "Can you seal her magic completely for the time being? At this rate..." He trailed off anxiously.

He could try to give her stronger seal, something he had not done because he thought it would be bad for her young body. However all he could do was sealing her magic contact with environment that made it rain all the time, he didn't dare to do the same to magic input to her body that controlled her water form.

He shook his head" I can't do that Jellal… "

"But you did that to Jose Porla." Jellal muttered in confusion, "Why not Juvia?"

Naruto sighed at that, "I just sealed Jose Porla's magic temporarily, and the seal was going to gradually fail because Earthland Mage's body that absorbed Etearno from the air and that will overload the seal."

Which was why he dared to do that to Jose Porla, and without fearing a lasting effect the seal would do to shinobi or normal human. "Juvia is a special case…" He explained, "You see… unlike Jose, Juvia is a natural born elemental master… in my world there's a clan of people like Juvia. They also can turn their body to water." Naruto recalled the Houzuki clan. "Doing something like sealing their chakra is very dangerous to them, even more so for Earthland Mage like Juvia."

"Why?" Jellal asked anxiously.

Naruto took a sip on his tea that already cold. "Because unlike most mage, even among ability type mage Juvia's magic is so deeply rooted to her whole body. I have seen other skilled elemental mage, but Juvia is the only one I have seen capable of turning her whole body to her element." He spooned the tea and let the drop fell back to the cup, eyeing the brown liquid contemplatively. It seemed Jellal was still confused of what he was getting at so he went with the crudest comparison he had in mind. "To normal human it would be like freezing their blood."

Jellal paled at that, "But that's…"

Naruto nodded grimly. "Yes… if I try to put a seal on her magic completely, no… perhaps with sealing majority of it, Juvia's body wouldn't be able to survive the procedure."

What should he do, at this rate Juvia would… it was his fault! He was so focused on making her stronger and she was paying the consequence now. Her body had naturally wrecked the weather to use up the influx of magic, and sealing it was destroying that balance. He messed up! Because of him, Juvia…

"Shishou… " Naruto looked up to see Jellal looked so miserable and scared. "Juvia…"

He was so lost in his thought he forgot Jellal was just as scared as he was to lose Juvia. He pulled the frightened boy to his arms, comforting the boy as best as he could. "I promise I will do something, we will not lose Juvia… I promise…"

"Uhm!" Jellal nodded.

Then he went to activate their defense mechanism, and unsealed Juvia's restraining seal. The effect was instant as hail started to rain from the sky. "Ugh… I know this would happen but I didn't expect it to be this bad." If not for the seal Juvia's hail would have crushed the house.

Jellal flinched as the sound of ice pieces hitting their house was filling his ears. "Shishou…"

He took a deep breath as he tried to touch sleeping Juvia, she was still untouchable but he could feel she was getting better. "When she woke up, tell her to call mist as much as she wants… hail is fine but the barrier won't last long like this."

"Hai!" Jellal swallowed when he saw Shishou summoned his clones, three of them. "You're going somewhere?"

He nodded, "Looking at the hail outside give me a clue in how to help Juvia." He said with a smile and Jellal lightened up at the prospect. "I need to find an ice mage, and a very powerful one… fortunately I know exactly who I have to look for."

* * *

**Ur's cottage **

"Achoo!" Ur sneezed.

The dark haired boy beside her frowned at his master, "Lyon is still in training so I understand, but you too?!"

Ur glared at the little shit she called her disciple. "Since when an ice mage is not allowed to sneeze, huh? I never get cold since I master ice-make magic!"

"Whatever!"

If his parents weren't a very sore subject to Gray, Ur would point out that his parents would be rolling on their grave that their son was a little prick. For their sake, Ur gave him a fair hit on the head to knock Gray down a peg. "Don't speak like that to your master!"

"Ouch! That's hurt! Crazy woman!" Gray yelped in pain.

"You want some more?!" Ur cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"No! I am sorry, master!"

* * *

**The Snowy Town (Eisenhower) **

Anna, the fifteen years old daughter of May and the young shopkeeper of convenience store of Eisenhower was bored to death. After that commotion Ur left in a hurry to get the medicine back to her student, and nothing interesting happened. This town was pretty big but it was still rural compared to other town on the west like Magnolia or capital city Crocus. This was why this town had so little young people, most of them left for bigger town. Anna herself wanted to leave but that would make her mother all alone to run their shop.

Even so, she couldn't help but dream a dashing young man to sweep her off of her feet. She dreamed of it countless of times. Since she lived in place with artic climate, she wanted someone bright and reminded her of summer and sun any. A blond with blue eyes, tanned skin with princely attitude. She knew it was impossible and too dreamy of her, but it was a dream so she could have her imagination as she liked!

"Excuse me, miss."

Her mother said Ur's students were going to grow up to be attractive men, but they were too young for her and with dark hair and white hair… they were ice mage to boot, too icy and cold to her liking.

"Miss?"

She was snapped out of her daydreaming, they had a customer and she ignored him. "Oh, I am so sorry Sir!" She chirped cheerfully and turned around to see… "Wow." A man that looked exactly like her dream was standing in front of the counter. "What can I do for you, Sir?!" She squeaked.

The blond blinked owlishly at her and Anna desperately hoped she didn't make a fool of herself. "Well… I would like to buy that block of cheese" He pointed at snowy white block of cheese, " Caviar and a bottle of the best alcoholic drink you have." He listed on.

Her eyes went wide in shock at the list of items he requested, "Erm… " She trailed off as she absentmindedly collected all the items requested by the handsome man. " It will be 86000 jewels Sir!" That was a lot of money and the guy without hesitation dropped the amount to the counter nonchalantly as if spending that much was no big deals to him.

"Miss."

"Yes!" Was he going to buy her too? She didn't mind that at all!

He smiled at her and in instant she felt like melting to a puddle. "Do you know where I can find Ice Mage Ur?"

Huh? Ur? He was interested in Ur?! A woman in her early thirties and caring for two brats?! "Eh… why do you want to know that?" Her mother was back from her short trip to city hall and was getting defensive of her old friend

The blond smiled at her mother and Anna could tell he was melting her mother too. He had a thing for an older woman or something. "I need her help." He explained in solemn voice. "She is the only one I know who can help me to save my daughter." He pleaded, "Please… tell me."

DAUGHTER?! He was a married man?!

Her mother swooned and quickly showed him which direction he should take to get to Ur's house and tearfully bid the handsome man a good bye.

Anna sobbed to the cold counter of their shop, lamenting why all the good ones were out of the market so soon.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could or rather he leapt through the snowy landscape, not caring how dangerous that was even for a shinobi. All he thought about was to find that ice mage as fast as he could. It was expected of Ur, an ice mage to live in such a secluded place far in a snowy mountain. That shopkeeper was kind enough to inform her that Ur would be more than happy to help him. She was powerful and also a very kind woman who had taken two orphan boys as her disciples.

At least from what he heard from them Ur seemed to be someone who would be willing to help him. He was halfway up of the mountain when he sensed two magic signatures. One strong signature next to a weaker one, and he didn't waste his time to turn and leapt towards them. Not long after he found two figures standing on top of a frozen spring, a dark purple haired woman was forming a flower looking shield of ice and a small boy around Juvia's age watching her attentively.

He didn't bother to hide his presence as he landed on the snow ground near the spring enveloped in gentle breeze of his element, a gush of strong wind coming from him made the two ice mage wince. It was not subtle and stealthy at all, but he didn't care even if he had carved a scar on the mountain landscape in his haste to get here. Actually he was not that pressed for time, and the only reason for him to rush was for his own peace of mind. As long as he found the key to treat Juvia's condition, that was Ur.

The only worry was his flashy arrival put Ur and her young disciple on edge. "You…" Ur's eyes in instance were drawn towards his fox mask and then to the medal of Ten Wizard Saints that sewn to the left arm of his sleeve. He didn't want to show his status off, but the council insisted it was a must and there was no point he had the status without the mark. How fast rumor travelled in magical world didn't help either.

Ur narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Kitsune of Ten Wizard Saints, what's business do you have here?"

He panted lightly, now he got here he didn't know where to begin. The worse thing was, because of his reputation, Ur was reasonably wary of him especially because her disciple was right beside her. Of all time he was losing his wit was when he needed it the most.

"A wizard saint?" The dark haired boy echoed his master.

Ur glared at her disciple, shushing the boy. "Shhh! Quiet Gray!" And the ice mage in training clamped his mouth shut as instructed.

However thanks to the distraction, Naruto started to regain his composure. "I didn't come here with ill intention." He assured her. "If it will make you feel better, you can freeze me from my neck down." He offered boldly. "As long as you listen to my request…"

Ur still didn't move from her position that shielding her disciple from him but her expression had morphed to confused one. "What request could make someone like you to offer to be frozen from your neck down?" She asked curiously.

She was still wary of him, and Naruto couldn't have that when Juvia's wellbeing was at stake. Without hesitation he took off his mask, revealing anxious face of a young man. "I need you to help my disciple…. Please…"

He could feel her eyes searching for a hint of deception in his face, "You have a disciple?" She queried, finding it hard to believe that someone with his reputation took students. Damn magical world and their bias against people with blood in their hands, never mind why that blood was shed in the first place.

He nodded, "Yes… will you hear me out?"

She was still reluctant but she could feel this man was sincere and not planning something underhanded. "Fine, we will speak about this help you need in my house but I want you to drop all of your weapon outside of my house."

"Of course!" He agreed without hesitation.

Ur didn't expect he dropped a huge pile of scrolls, a katana and two small pouches full of tags, kunai and other kind of projectile weapons. The pile was easily reaching half of her height and she couldn't help but wonder. "Where the hell did you keep all those?" That was not requip magic, he pulled everything from somewhere on his body.

"Magic." He answered in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Ur's house **

It was a log house that resembled his but a lot bigger with more personal touch of Ur's. He also could see signs of little boys staying in the house from some clothes that haphazardly left on the couch, much to Ur's embarrassment. The ice mage quickly picked up the mess her boys left and tossed to the laundry basket that for some reason was placed all over the house. Ur was very pleased by the offering he brought with him though, he was not bribing her though just thoughtful gift for first impression from someone who needed her help.

Naruto looked to the side, where the little boy, Gray was eyeing him curiously. "You're… that Kitsune guy?" He asked curiously, newspaper article Ur hung on the wall about the incident that made him famous overnight and another, which was about his appointment as Wizard Saint. He raised an eyebrow at the news clippings Ur haphazardly pinned to the wall, apparently staying in rural place didn't stop Ur from keeping track of what happened out there.

"I am." He answered, smiling at the dark haired boy.

He was glad Ur let the boy to stay in the living room with him, while she was off to the kitchen to brew tea. A sign that Ur was not wary he was going to kill anyone, and he was treated as a guest. At least that was one problem out of the way.

Gray eyed him skeptically, his lips twisted to a scowl. "You don't seem to be the dark and mysterious guy the news said."

Naruto sweat-dropped at that, "I am not the one who wrote that news… I don't like dealing with media."

"Hm…"

He acted a lot like general Uchiha with that permanent scowl on his face, Naruto couldn't help but thought. He glanced to where Ur had disappeared to; the woman took too long just to prepare tea. The woman was really caution one, wasn't she? She left Gray with him knowing he won't hurt Gray because he needed Ur's help, and in the same time she was testing him. He didn't know what she wanted to test, perhaps whether Naruto was telling her the truth about needing her help for his disciple or even if he really had one in the first place.

"What kind of magic you use?" He asked curiously, he was usually not this chatty with a stranger but this guy was a Wizard Saint and perhaps was even more powerful than Ur.

Naruto blinked at the innocent question, "Hm… let me show you then." Like any other mage in training Gray perked up at the prospect of seeing new kind of magic. "Do you have a piece of paper? I usually keep some with me but your master made me leave everything outside."

Gray frowned as he opened the drawer of the side table and took out a sheet of paper. "Why you left those outside, it's not weapon."

"To me it could be one." He admitted as he bit his forefinger, drawing a pint of blood much to Gray's shock and started drawing a pattern with it. What Kitsune was doing was a strange and fascinating process, and it had certain eerie beauty about it. He was drawing something with blood and yet he could make clean and even stroke as if he had done it countless of time. The pattern he was drawing was a perfect circle, with oriental script arranged neatly in symmetrical pattern inside.

Naruto glanced at the curious boy and instructed. "Make something from ice for me." He requested.

Gray blinked but quietly obeyed as he made a simple ice shard the size of an adult's fist. "Here, is this enough?"

Naruto nodded then he tapped the seal he drew and said. "Fuuin." He was shocked to see the ice crystal fell apart, revealing a glowing blue orb that sucked into the seal.

"Wha… what was that?!"

Naruto chuckled softly and then said, "Ur-san." Ur who was hiding beside beside the door that connected to the hallway flinched. "You sure take your time to brew the tea, and I don't mind you're watching my magic."

Ur hesitantly popped up with a tray of tea sets, and walked in. "You know I was there all along." She snorted then she eyed the bloodied paper curiously. "Is that a new type of rune magic? It looks a lot like oriental script magic but not functioning in the same way."

Naruto tapped the seal again and whispered. "Kaiin." And in instant the temperature dropped in a very brief moment as bluish energy unleashed from the seal. "This magic is called Fuuinjutsu, which mean Sealing Arts."

"Sealing Arts." Ur repeated, "Never heard of it, from what I see what you did is storing Gray's magic inside that drawing. Is it a magic to seal magic?"

Naruto shook his head, "The reason this magic is called sealing arts is because original purpose of its creation, it could serve multipurpose though… such as compressing a very complicated magic to a set of seals, simplifying its use in the process."

Ur narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Original purpose of its creation, could it be…"

Naruto smiled at her, "You're sharp Ur-san… the original purose of Sealing Arts is actually to seal demon and other evil entities, and then it evolve to seal living organism, object and energy."

Gray's eyes went wide at that, "You mean… you can kill Deliora?"

Naruto frowned, recognizing the glint in Gray's eyes. He had seen that countless of time, the eyes that thirst for revenge. Then he glanced at Ur who was scowling at him, and he made his decision. "Sealing Arts can seal demon, and I suppose that include Zeref's demon like Deliora however… sealing a demon is different from killing it. What I can do with sealing arts is imprisoning the demon inside a container."

Gray narrowed his eyes at that, "Will it kill the demon if we destroy the container?"

Yes, if the said container was a living prison with its chakra network hooked on the said demon. "No, if you seal a demon inside a bottle and you break that, you will release the demon." It was easy to see the boy was disappointed and Ur was relieved.

"That's useless…" He muttered, walking away from the living room as scowling.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for Gray's magic signature to be far away from earshot onbefore he began to speak again. "Just so you know, I lied to that boy."

Ur harrumped as she took a seat across him. "You're a good liar; Gray is a pretty observant boy. It's not easy to lie to him."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckled softly at that, "Oh I don't know about that, he seems to pick up the trick of looking at people in the eye to spot lies. It's really easy to get pass that one, especially he is not subtle when doing it…"

The ice mage snorted, "Why did you lie to Gray?" Ur asked curiously.

"It's because you wanted me to lie to him." Naruto answered smoothly. "That boy is obsessed with revenge and the last thing you want is me showing him a way to get it." He muttered, "And also… you don't have to worry about me stealing your disciple." Ur blushed a deep red, was she that transparent? "I have my hands full with mine."

Ur's embarrassed face turned serious. "So… what do you need me for? I can't decide whether or not I am going to help you without knowing what help you want."

Naruto took a deep breath, "You visits Eisenhower Town regularly right?" Ur nodded, wondering how the guy knew that. "Then have you heard about the commotion this morning? About the girl that…"

Ur's eyes went wide in shock. "You're talking about that little water girl!"

The blond blinked owlishly, "You know my disciple?"

Ur gaped at him, "But… but… I saw that girl was with a red haired woman!"

"Oh, that's me in disguise." Naruto explained with a shrug. "I don't like attention, and I think I am pretty eye-catching with my unusual hair and eye color… my skin complexion is also pretty unusual around here." Strangely blue hair was pretty common, but his blond hair was in unusual shade and combined with his cerulean blue eyes he attracted more attention than his blue haired disciples.

Ur sweat dropped at that, "I see..."

"I don't have that kind of hobby just in case you're wondering." Naruto added with a sigh. "At any rate about my disciple…"

"I am an elemental mage too." Ur interjected, "Roughly I know what kind of problem your disciple have, that's a tough girl you have there… So young and already have problem controlling her power." She bit her lower as she recalled her beloved daughter had the same problem. "Actually there is this research facility…" She trailed off hesitantly, "Maybe…"

Ur was startled when Naruto's eyes turned cold. "I would never hand over Juvia to them! If I do, I will never get her back! That research facility you're talking about usually involved in shady affair with dark guild!"

"What?! They're… " She shook his head, "What do you mean by that?" Could it be that… her Ultear was…

Naruto groaned, "Ur… can we focus on my disciple for now?" Ur opened her mouth to protest, "If you help me I promise you anything within my power!" He offered, "I beg of you, please…"

Ur swallowed, as much as she wanted to know about this shady affair the safety of Kitsune's disciple came first. "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

His eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect Ur to easily agree to help him. Heck, she thought he was lying just now. "You will help me?"

The ice mage snorted, "Of course I will, I am still wary of you but your disciple deserve my help regardless of my opinion of you." She stated with conviction. "And in your position I would have done the same, anything to save my disciple because they're my most precious treasure." She said and then looked at him in the eye, but she didn't expect to see his cerulean blue eyes brimming with tears. "Kit… sune?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much Ur!" He cried as tears streaming down his face, "I can't thank you enough…" He said, bowing deeply to her.

"WHoaa…" Ur flushed a deep red, "Hang on a sec, don't thank me yet until I help your student!"

He nodded, wiping his tears. "No, it's just… I am so relieved. I don't know what I would do if you refuse…"

Somehow Ur had a feeling she just narrowly missed something dangerous with willingly accepting his request. "I understand… I will sounds like a jerk, but since you're such a good liar I want you to be completely honest with me as my down payment." She said, standing up from her seat with a huff.

Naruto was taken aback by that but Ur didn't seem to be a type of people that would be dangerous for him to be openly honest. "I am fine with that… " He said, and stood up as he accepted her hand shake. "I need you to follow me to my home, as my disciple is in no condition to travel." He informed her. "Is that fine with you?"

Ur nodded, "Yeah, no problem! Just give me a sec to leave some training instructions for Gray." She requested then a thought occurred to her. "And just testing the water about you're going to be honest with me, how old are you Kitsune?"

The shinobi blinked owlishly, of all things she tried to dig on him it was his age? "Physical or mental age?" He asked seriously.

The ice mage gave him a dry look, "Maybe I should add no joke in addition to the no lie rule."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "I am serious."

Ur rolled her eyes, "Yeah right… tell me your physical age." She demanded.

"I am thirteen years old." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Oh I see…" Ur nodded sagely, "You're pretty yo… WHAT?!"

He shrugged, "You can do a body check if you want." He offered without a hint of shame. "I barely have public hair and other secondary sex characteristic." It was true, his adam apple barely showed and if one looked closely his body was not mature at all under all of that black cloth. There was a reason why he wore so many layers of cloth.

Ur stared at Naruto as if the newly revealed thirteen years old boy was growing second head that spoke in Swahili. "But… did I just make thirteen years old boy cried?"

"If it makes you feel better, my mental age is around late twenties." He supplied helpfully.

"I need a drink." Ur droned.

"I will treat you to one after you help my disciple." Naruto promised.

Ur groaned. "You know what… I don't care anymore but I have a feeling this is a start of a wonderful friendship." She muttered under her breath. "Or dysfunctional, a completely dysfunctional one."

Naruto in the other hand wondered what he had gotten himself into.

**Review Please! **

* * *

**So yeah, here we get to see Gray Fullbuster ^^ as much as I hate to admit it, he is like mini Sasuke back them -.-'  
**

**BTW I am contemplating to call EdoJellal as Gerard which is what Indonesian publisher use for Jellal, a common mistake because R and L is commonly mixed up in Japanese. or Lal and give him red hair because it's hindi for red LOL **

**And also in case you have no notice I put a cover that could be a spoiler on who will be under Naruto's tutelage next. Although because we only have two chapters left in childhood arc, most probably I will never mention them in this arc so it could be a nice surprise later.**


End file.
